Poker Face
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba's not one for love. So when Fiyero suggests a game of poker, Elphaba realizes that this is more than just a game of cards; it's a game of love. And only the one with the poker face, can win. Booksical
1. Chapter 1

**Poker Face**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba's not one for love. So when Fiyero suggests a game of poker, Elphaba realizes that this is more than just a game of cards; it's a game of love. And only the one with the poker face, can win. Booksical**

**A/N: Some of the _Poker Face_ lyrics will start certain chapters. **

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

The sound of cards being shuffled brought the group from the bar to the table. They gathered around, watching as the person shuffled the cards. Several people were sitting around the table, waiting for the cards to be dealt. It was then that the blonde pushed through the crowd, her green companion following.

"What's going on?" She saw the cards. "Cards? Can I play?"

Laughter.

"Sorry Glinda. Not that kind of card game." Avaric said. The blonde pouted.

"Well, I don't even know what you're playing anyway." She said, crossing her arms. The green girl spoke up.

"Poker."

Everyone turned, several pairs of eyes fixing on the green girl standing next to the blonde. She looked around, glaring at them.

"What?"

"How do you know we're playing Poker?" Crope asked. Elphaba shrugged. Finally, she said,

"Can I play?"

"Don't bother asking Elphie, they won't let me play, so I don't think they'll let you." Glinda said, turning and going back to the dance floor. Avaric laughed, as Elphaba turned to follow her friend.

"She's right. This is Poker, Elphie, not Go Fish."

The green girl stopped however, when she heard the voice. Slowly, she turned, her dark hair swishing as she did. Her coffee eyes landed on Fiyero, sitting at the center of the table, shuffling the deck. The diamond tattooes on his forehead, and the sides of his eyes seemed to spark in the dim light, and he smirked. She watched from over her shoulder as he expertly shuffled the deck, going from bridge, to half-bridge, and back. Finally, she turned fully around, arms crossed over her small chest.

"I know. I know the difference between Poker and Go Fish, Fiyero." She said.

"Really? Well, that's good. I was worried about you there for a minute, Miss Elphaba." He replied, eyes locking on hers. She raised a delicate black eyebrow.

"You're a snide son of a bitch, you know that Fiyero?" She said. He chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment so I'll let you play with us?" He asked. Jaw set, she went back to the table, planting her hands on it, fingers splayed out as she leaned down.

"Oh, so you'd _let_ me play? Out of pity, or a sincere need to beat my ass?" She asked, her voice low, sultry. He raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward, still shuffling the cards. They were only about an inch or two apart.

"Not out of pity. A sincere need to beat your ass, maybe. Or maybe because it might be fun to play against a girl." He replied. "If you think you're....man enough." Her eyes slid to the side, and she scoffed. Seeming to think a minute, she looked back at him, moving closer. Softly, she whispered,

"Not on your life."

Then, she righted herself, turned, and started moving through the crowd, heading to the dance floor. Fiyero licked his lips, before opening his mouth.

"So I take it....you're chicken then?" She stopped, the words registering in her brain. The crowd gathered around 'ooed' in amazement, for the mere fact that he'd say something like that to her. She turned, making eye contact with the Prince again.

"Me? Chicken? Tell me, Master Fiyero, do I _look_ like a Chicken?" He eyed her for a minute, before replying,

"No. You look more like a Frog than a Chicken." She bit the inside of her cheek, crossing her arms, letting his remark sink in. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, you remind me more of a.....Monkey, than a human being." The remark stung, but he brushed it off, used to her snide comments. When he didn't respond, she turned to go.

"Elphaba!"

On instinct, she turned, seeing him standing in his spot, the deck still in his hands, still. He met her eyes, and she shrugged, waiting for him to speak. He stayed silent, and she sighed, aggrivated.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her, and bowed slightly, gesturing to the empty space on his right.

"Care to join us?" She looked from him to the space and back, before walking over to him. Avaric moved, allowing her to slide in before him and take her seat. It was when they were all situated that Glinda joined the crowd.

"How come you're letting Elphie play? You wouldn't let me." They looked at her. She waited, anxious to know why they let her best friend join the game and not her. It was Elphaba that spoke up, however, throwing Fiyero's words into her best friend's face.

"This is Poker, Glinda, not Go Fish."

The blonde looked at her friend, before looking at the guys. They seemed to agree.

"All right, Fiyero, cut the deck." Elphaba watched for a few minutes, as he shuffled, before speaking up.

"Mind if I try?" He turned his blue eyes to her brown ones.

"You? Cut the deck?" Silence. "Are you sure you want to? It's pretty difficult. You think you can handle it?"

Finally, she held out her hand, her long, emerald fingers curling.

"Just hand me the fuckin' deck, Fiyero."

Obliging, he did, dropping the stack into her hands, surrendering. Then, he leaned back in his chair, watching, waiting for Elphaba to attempt and fail miserably at cutting the deck. What he- and everyone else for that matter- saw, was Elphaba shuffling quite well. Her long, slender fingers moved the cards effortlessly, and she looked at him as she passed out the cards, as smirk on her face. As she set the remaining deck down and picked up her cards, she leaned close and whispered,

"You're move, pretty boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I tried making the game as real as possible. But I've never played poker before so....this is my attempt. **

**Thanks to fermataoso, lizziemagic, and jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing 1.**

The crowd seemed to multiply as the game wore on. Over the course of the night, both Crope and Boq folded, figuring it'd be better to leave with their winnings, than go home later broke. Soon, only Avaric, Elphaba, Tibbett, and Fiyero were left. It turned out, Elphaba was quite good at poker. The crowd watched, as Fiyero dropped several blue chips into the pot.

"I'll raise you ten." He said, meeting Elphaba's eyes, as the green girl drew another card. She held his gaze, then dropped two two black chips into the pile.

"Fine, I'll see your ten, and raise you twenty." She replied, sighing. Tibbett raised an eyebrow.

"I'll see your twenty and raise you thirty." He said, dropping in a three black chips. It was then that Elphaba smiled.

"You sure you want to do that, Tibbett?" She asked, innocently. Suddenly, Tibbett didn't look to sure. Twenty minutes later, just like Elphaba had expected, Tibbett folded. Once the cards were on the table, Elphaba snatched them up, putting them with the rest of the discarded, before turning to the two left. "Looks like it's just us, boys." She said, her dark eyes snapping.

Avaric smiled at her, leaning close. Gently, he reached out, running a finger over her arm.

"You sure about that, Elphaba?" She looked at him, putting on her brightest smile, before reaching over and running a hand through his hair.

"Are you, Avaric?" She asked, her whisper soft in his ear. Fiyero glowered at the two. Slowly, her eyes shifted, glancing at his hand, seeing four tens- diamonds, spades, clubs, and hearts- and one five of diamonds. Four of a kind. Pulling away, she gestured for him to go first, and he set the cards down. She then turned to Fiyero. He laid down his hand, revealing a straight flush- the jack, ten, nine, eight and seven of clubs.

Elphaba smiled at him. Admiring his hand.

"Very well done, Master Fiyero."

"Now let's see your hand, Miss Elphaba." He replied, waiting. Giving Avaric a small smile, she laid her hand on the table between the boys' hands. Avaric's face paled, and he looked from Elphaba's straight flush to Fiyero's and back. One was in clubs, the other in diamonds. Groaning, he got up, joining the crowd.

"I asked if you were sure, Master Avaric?" Elphaba said, resting her chin on her folded hands. Her emerald elbows rested on the table, and she batted her eyebrows at the Meagrave. "Guess you weren't." Then, she turned back to Fiyero. "Looks like it's just us, Master Fiyero." She said, picking up the cards and looking at him. "You or I?"

Silent, he grabbed the deck, and began shuffling. Elphaba laced her fingers, her sharp chin resting against her laced fingers, impressed. The sound of the cards being shuffled was music to her ears. Once he finished shuffling, he set the deck in front of the green girl, and gestured for her to cut the deck. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba did, removing the top half of the deck and setting it on the table in front of her. Then, Fiyero took the bottom half, set it on top of the first, and removed his hand; not before his fingers brushed Elphaba's as she reached to pick up the deck to deal it. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, as they locked eyes briefly, before breaking contact.

Picking up the deck, Elphaba dealt, back and forth, until both players had five cards. Glancing at Glinda, Elphaba saw that the blonde was perched on a stool, head in her hand, watching intently. It was rare that the blonde's attention stay on anything for too long, and so Elphaba only attributed Glinda's attention to the game because _she_ was in it. A soft snort was heard, and Fiyero looked up.

"Something funny, Miss Elphaba?" He asked, drawing another card.

"Just thinking about the look that's going to appear on your face when you lose." She replied, herself drawing another card. They both added to the pot, each seeing and raising the other's offer. Finally, Elphaba leaned back in her chair, her cards face down on the table. She fingered a black chip, passing it between her fingers at a rapid rate, as the crowd watched. "Well, are you going to raise or not?" She asked.

Giving her a small smile, he dropped the last blue chip he had, into the pile. "I'll see you five, and raise you ten." He whispered, leaning close. She met his eyes, giving him a smile. She stopped fingering the chip, so that it rested against her thumb, like a coin in Penney Game. Then, in one swift move, she'd popped her thumb, the chip flipping into the air, and coming to rest with a gentle _ping!_ at the top of the pile. Then, she tilted her chair back, putting her hands behind her neck, fingers laced.

"See you ten and raise you twenty." She replied, setting the two front legs of her chair down and taking her cards back into her hands. They met eyes, and Fiyero smiled softly at her, before setting his cards down. Elphaba watched, an eyebrow raised. Five cards lay in front of them, all in red.

"Straight, in diamonds." He said, leaning close. Elphaba chuckled softly, her eyes closed briefly, before she opened them and looked at him.

"You think you're _so clever_, don't you Fiyero?" She whispered, leaning forward, eyebrows raised in amusement. He didn't say anything. "Unfortunately, your cleverness, just wasn't clever enough." Elphaba said, sitting back in her chair, running one slender finger along the tops of her cards. A smile started and grew on her face, making her quite pretty. "I'm so sorry Fiyero, but..." And slowly, she laid the cards down, one by one, on the table in front of them, a smile on her face. "it looks like the Vinkun royalty is about to go flush."

Finally, the last card rested on the table. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten stared up at him. Then, he looked up at Elphaba, who rested her chin on her laced fingers, her long dark lashes batting gently, a smile on her face. "In diamonds."

Scowling, he held out his hand. After glancing at his hand, she took it, shaking, as the crowd applauded.

"Good game." He said.

"You too." Then, they stood, as Glinda, Boq, and Nessa rushed towards them.

"How did you do that, Elphie?" Glinda asked. The green girl shrugged, as she collected and counted her chips. "I didn't know you played Poker." It was then that Elphaba looked at her.

"Well, Glinda, my dear, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Once she'd counted and collected her chips, she turned to Fiyero. "I....believe you owe me.... five thousand." She said, her face straight.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried. Elphaba ignored her, waiting. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding." When he saw that she wasn't, he sighed, pulling out a roll of bills, counting them out, until he placed five thousand dollar bills into her green hands.

"Elphie! You can't take Fiyero's money! That's stealing!" Glinda cried, swatting her friend on the arm. Elphaba glanced at her. "No Glinda, in Poker, the winner always gets what he- or she- rightfully won."

"Thank you." Elphaba said, rolling the money up and then tucking it discreetly into her bra. Fiyero watched as her fingers disappeared briefly into the folds of her blouse. "What?" He met her eyes, soon realizing that she didn't have much to support, so she must have been wearing a very small bra.

"Elphie!" Glinda giggled. "Not in front of Fiyero!" Elphaba glared at her.

"Come on Glinda, let's go." And she turned, the blonde following. As the two got to the door, Fiyero called,

"You know, I've never met a shark like you!" The ravenhead turned, meeting the prince's eyes, walked back to him, and smiled.

"And this 'shark' has never met a sharp like you." She replied, reaching out and pulling one more bill, rolling it up and tucking it in her bra. "You cheated me out of one; only gave me four. And you say I'm a shark." She turned to go, glancing back over her shoulder at the Prince. "Thanks."

He watched her disappear behind the closed door, seeing a side of Elphaba he'd never seen before; a side he liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 2.**

Two days after the poker match, word of a dance at the Ozdust spread through campus like wildfire. Upon hearing it, the first thing Glinda did was hunt down Elphaba, and convince her that it would be a good experience for her to go. After classes ended, and a struggle between the two girls concerning appropriate dress for a dance, Glinda was dragging Elphaba into the Ozdust ballroom.

It was packed, with music causing the room to pulse as students danced close together. As Glinda disappeared into the pulsing crowd, Elphaba made her way to the bar, taking a seat and ordering an Emerald Ozmapolitan. When the bartender set the glass in front of her, she picked it up, taking a sip, turning to watch those having a good time. It was then that she noticed Fiyero sitting two stools down from her. Silent, she raised the glass, toasting him silently before drinking. He did the same, turning his attention to the dancers. Elphaba watched Glinda flit in and out on the dance floor, before turning back to the bar. When she turned around, there was Fiyero, sitting next to her. She jumped, gasping and nearly spilling her drink.

"Did I scare you? I seem to have that affect on people." She grabbed the stitch in her chest, setting her drink down before looking back at him.

"What the fuck were you trying to do Fiyero? Give me a heart attack?" He chuckled softly.

"No. And I'm sorry if I did, I didn't mean to." She eyed him, before going back to her drink. "So, did you come here of your own free will or were you taken hostage?" She finished the sip she'd taken and said,

"Glinda. No way, no how in hell would I come here on my own."

"Avaric." Fiyero said, naming his captor. "You know, sometimes I just want to ask what bakery Glinda orders her dresses from." He said, watching Glinda dance with Avaric. "Look at her. She looks like a pink, walking cupcake in that dress. Ridiculous." He didn't see Elphaba leaning over her drink, didn't see her choke, didn't hear her snort as she attempted to swallow. When she had regained her ability to drink correctly, she turned. "I mean, come on, where does she get _that_? Maguire's Bakery down the street?" She laughed, her cackle ringing down the bar, causing several other inhabitants to look in her direction. When she'd stopped laughing, she picked her drink up again, and said,

"I'd love to be somewhere else right now."

"Really?" She nodded, sipping her drink. He leaned close, whispering in her ear. " Anywhere?" She looked at him.

"Right now, _anywhere_ sounds better than _here_."

Smiling, he took her glass, set it on the bar, set down some money for the drinks, and got off the stool, taking her hand.

"Fiyero! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He said, pulling her from the ballroom.

"Hey Elphie!" Glinda came up to the bar, Avaric in tow, to see two empty glasses sitting on the bar, their friends nowhere in sight; Elphaba and Fiyero slipped out the door, heading west.

"Fiyero! Please, just tell me where we're going!" Elphaba demanded as he pulled her along, but he refused, keeping quiet.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." He told her, looking back. He caught the spark of interest in her eyes. Finally, their feet stopped at a house. Well, not a house, but a loft.

"Fiyero?"

"Come on." He pushed the door open, and led her inside.

"Is this safe?"

"Of course it is."

"What are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to be anywhere but the Ozdust."

She pulled away, realization dawning.

"If you think that I'm going to have sex with you in an old corn loft, then you're insane!" She cried.

"Elphaba...."

"No!"

"Elphaba!" He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Would you shut up already?" That shut her up. "Now, I didn't bring you here to have sex with me."

"Then why _did_ you bring me here?" She asked. He smiled, and led her up the last couple of steps, before grabbing the door knob, and pushing open the door.

"Elphaba."

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the Corn Exchange."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: The Corn Exchange?!**

**Answer: Yes....**

**Question: Are they off to play poker?**

**Answer: you'll see....**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and Akasharouge for reviewing 3.**

Elphaba's eyebrows raised.

"The Corn Exchange? What is this? Some sort of underground drug ring or--" She asked, stepping up to the door. What she saw, made her stop. No drugs, no underground flyers, nothing; nothing but people laughing and dancing, enjoying themselves. "What is this place?" Slowly, she stepped inside, and only made it about a quarter of the way in before a girl stopped her.

"Whoa! Where exactly do you think you're going, Greenie?" The redhead asked. Elphaba looked at her, a scowl on her face.

"_'Greenie'?_ Who you calling _'Greenie'_ you two-toned, pink-haired, orange-eyed sorry excuse for a--" Elphaba began. Soon however, Fiyero hurried up to her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Elphaba!" The girl tried to speak, but his hand made it difficult. The redhead turned back to the crowd.

"Tersan! Hey Tersan!" It was then that Elphaba saw the young man striding up to them. Dark hair fell into his eyes, as he sidled up to the redhead.

"Yeah, what is it, Kurtai?" He asked, patting the girl's rear. Kurtai gestured to Elphaba and Fiyero, who removed his hand from her mouth.

"These two were trying to sneak in." Tersan studied them for a minute, before recognition dawned on his face. He broke into a grin.

"Fiyero? Man, Fiyero is that you?" He asked, going to the prince and embracing him. Elphaba watched, shocked. Fiyero knew this man?

"Tersan, how're you doing?" Fiyero asked, pulling away after a brief hug.

"I'm good. What brings you here?" Fiyero gestured to Elphaba.

"I brought Elphaba. I figured she'd like this kind of.....party better than the one at the Ozdust we were dragged too." It was only then that Tersan cast his grey eyes to Elphaba. They roamed over her, taking in her small figure, before landing on her face and holding her eyes. A smile broke out, and he held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She took it, shaking gratefully. "Come on in." And he led the pair into the loft, taking them over to a nearby table where drinks lay. As he poured three, he said, "I'm so glad Fiyero _finally_ decided to bring a date. 'Bout time he showed up with someone resembling the female side of humanity."

Elphaba looked at him oddly, accepting her drink. She took a sip, her lips screwing up in a small circle, much to Tersan's enjoyment.

"Never had whiskey before?" He asked. She shook her head. "It's better if you down it." She nodded, following his advice, before her lips returned to their previous position and she shivered, setting the glass down. "Once you get used to it, you'll be able to down the shots without even thinking about the taste." Tersan told her, refilling her shot glass and handing it back to her.

"Don't give her any ideas." Fiyero interjected, reaching for Elphaba's glass. But the green girl downed the shot, then handed the empty glass to Fiyero, a smirk on her sharp features. He just shook his head.

"So, what's been going on with you in the last few years?" Tersan asked. Fiyero shrugged.

"Shiz. I'm at Shiz. Elphaba and I....go there together." He said, nodding to the young woman, who, when he looked, had disappeared into the crowd. The only clue to where she was, was the sight of a green hand poking through the crowd of people, long slender green fingers wrapping around a shot glass on a passing tray, before ducking back into the sea of bodies. Fiyero sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She is one hot package, man. Seriously. You're one lucky jackass." Fiyero chuckled.

"She's okay." Tersan choked on his drink.

"Okay? _Okay?_ A pretty package like that is _okay_?" Fiyero nodded. "Man, you _obviously_ don't know a hot girl when you see one." He said.

"Excuse me? You're forgetting--" Fiyero was interrupted by laughter coming from across the room. Leading the way, he and Tersan made their way to the other side of the room, where a crowd was gathered. Pushing through the crowd, Fiyero found Elphaba, surrounded by a group of men, poker chips and cards laid out in front of them. The green girl had a smile on her face, and she looked from one guy to the other. Then, she leaned towards one guy, whispered somthing in his ear, and ran her hand up his arm, gently squeezing his bicep. Fiyero felt his stomach form knots, his hands clenching and unclenching at the sight. She glanced at the cards in his hand, before pulling away and turning to the other guy, and leaning close, whispering something.

Soon, both folded, and Elphaba pulled the pile of chips towards her, gathering the cards and shuffling.

"Any takers?" She asked. Tersan stepped forward.

"I'll play." He said, meeting her eyes. Elphaba smiled at him.

"Have a seat." He did sitting next to her. Soon, the table was occupied, and another game of poker started up, as well as a conversation on the Animals and the government of Oz. All the while, Fiyero watched, as Elphaba whipped every guy's ass, including Tersan's. When the game ended and she started counting her chips, she turned to Tersan. "I guess you need to relearn how to play poker." He leaned close to her.

"Really? Because, if I remember correctly, I was the one that taught Fiyero how to play. And....where did you learn? A book?" Elphaba looked at him.

"No." He pulled away.

"You're a shark you know that?" He asked. She met his eyes before glancing at Fiyero.

"So I've been told." Finally, she turned to the guys. "All right boys, pay up. Together, you owe me.....six thousand, seven hundred and fifty dollars." They guys groaned, but did as told, holding out the money to the green girl. Setting down the deck of cards, she climbed onto the table, crawling to each guy and collecting her winnings. "Thank you. Thank you. _Thank you_." When she seated herself near Fiyero, legs dangling over the side, she rolled the money up, and tucked it into her bra. "So, are you having fun?" She asked, reaching out and taking his drink from him. He watched as she silently toasted him, then downed the drink in one toss of her raven-haired head, before tossing it to a guy passing by with a tray of shots, and grabbing another couple, holding one out to Fiyero, who took it. She downed hers in one gulp, and shook her head.

"Okay, maybe you'd better slow down, Fae. You don't want to get too drunk."

"Who are you to tell me how much I _can_ and _cannot_ drink? You aren't my father." She replied, reaching out and grabbing another shot as another guy passed. He chuckled.

"So, what were you discussing during the game?" He asked.

"Animal rights, and our puppet government." She replied, downing the glass. He did the same, as Elphaba hopped off the table. "Whoa. Room spinning." She said, stumbling slightly. He grabbed onto her arms, and when she righted herself, she grabbed his hands. "Come on. Let's dance."

Normally, Elphaba hated dancing, especially at the Ozdust. But here, among these people, who didn't judge her for her skin or her opinions, she felt something she hadn't felt in months- free. Free from confining rules, society, free from judgement, hate, spite. Free from ridicule and boring teachers, tests and conniving headmistresses. Free from perky blonde roommates who meant well. But most importantly, she was with Fiyero. She was spending time with the prince who had captured her heart from the moment they met, the day he nearly ran her over. And she loved every minute of it.

The music pulsed around them, as their bodies pressed close, their arms around each other, their hips moving together as one. Elphaba looked into his eyes, and for a moment, she saw a spark light his blue eyes. Giggling, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and tipped her head back.

"You know you're _really_ tall." She said, giggling again. Suddenly, her eyes widened, her mouth forming a smal 'o' of surprise. "Did I do that?" Slowly, a smile spreading over his face, he nodded. She giggled again. "I didn't know I could _make_ that sound." He chuckled, and pulled her closer. Pressing his forehead to hers, he whispered,

"It's a beautiful sound." A grin cut across her face, and soon, the couple left the dance floor. The Corn Exchange was a good sized loft in an old, abandoned corn mill, the main room reached by the stairs, while several smaller rooms were reached through adjacent doors and stairwells. Elphaba wandered among the other rooms, while Fiyero settled for a game of pool with Tersan and several others. After a while, Elphaba wandered into the room where the pool game was being held, and hopped onto the side of the table, watching the guys.

Fiyero- quite the master at pool- looked up from his position, cue stick poised to shoot. What met him at first, was a shapely green thigh, exposed by an accidentally hiked up navy blue frock. His eyes lingered on the curve of the thigh, before moving from the thigh to the tiny waist and small chest. Finally, they made it to the sharp facial features, and those dark eyes. Elphaba smiled at him, and he shot, causing the cue ball to bounce, and the cue to scratch. He only turned back to the game when Tersan tsked.

"Sorry Fiyero. That's a scratch." Fiyero looked up.

"What?" Tersan looked from the prince to the green girl and back. He smirked, nodding to the game. "Oh. That. Right." The prince turned back to his date. Elphaba waved, a giggle escaping her lips. She looked shocked again, before turning to the game.

"What are you playing?"

"Pool." Tersan said.

"Could I play?" He met her eyes.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle it."

"If I can play poker, I can play pool." So they decided to give her a chance. After only a few rounds, she proved to be a professional. It seemed that Elphaba needed no instruction in either poker _or_ pool, she ruled them both. However, she soon tired of the game and returned to the poker table, beating several more guys at their own game. By the time Fiyero wandered down to the main floor, Elphaba was on her sixth game of poker, with new opponents surrounding her. Silent, he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"So, how're you doing?" He whispered. She met his eyes.

"Kickin' their asses." She giggled, and kissed his cheek, causing the prince to start and the others to laugh. He watched for a while, as the other guys all folded, and Elphaba collected her winnings. Over the course of the game, Elphaba would down shots like Halloween candy, and giggle when she found a certain card or hand funny. By the time the tenth game ended, she had collected over ten thousand dollars, and eagerly asked anyone who was around if they wanted to play. Fiyero figured they'd all be sore for losing to her, but all took it in good stride, accepting her as one of their own, for once in Elphaba's life.

Several shots and one more game of pool later, Fiyero came back into the main room, to find Elphaba dancing on the poker table, singing at the top of her lungs. She held the room in awe, and Fiyero found that he couldn't move, for fear of disturbing the attetion focused on the song. When she finally finished, applause sounded, and Elphaba, having spotted Fiyero, reached out, waving frantically.

"Fiyero!" She cried, as he made his way to her. Once he was directly in front of her, she went to jump into his arms.

"Don't jump, Fae. You'll hurt yourself." He said, taking her waist and helping her down.

"Fi-_yero_!" She cried, as he set her down.

"What?"

"I could down myself." She said, the alcohol slurring her words.

"Okay, Fae, I think we'd better go before you get any drunker." He said, taking her hand. Gently, he tugged her towards the door, only to have her wrench free.

"No! I want to stay!"

"Fae."

"Please. Just....one more year." He melted at her voice.

"All right. One more year, and then we go home. Okay?" He asked. She nodded.

Three hours later, Fiyero helped Elphaba down the stairs, and out into the open air.

"That was the best I ever had fun!" Elphaba cried, pulling away from Fiyero and spinning around in circles, her arms out at her sides. She laughed, and continued to spin, until she lost her footing, landing on her ass in the middle of the street. Fiyero hurried to her, kneeling next to her.

"Are you okay Elphaba?" He asked, brushing her hair from her face. She met his eyes, nodding.

"Uhhuh."

"Come on. Let's get home." On their way back, they passed the Ozdust, the lights still on, and music still going. However, looking in the window, they saw only a few couples still on the dance floor, Glinda and Avaric included.

Fiyero smiled. Glinda and Avaric, what a _fitting_ couple.

By the time they made it back to the girls' dorm, Elphaba had pulled Fiyero to her, and kissed him multiple times over the course of the journey to the dorm room. He helped her inside, opening the door for her. Then, he made sure she got ready for bed without hurting herself before helping her into her bed. As he tucked the covers around her chin, she giggled. She was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"Goodnight." He whispered. She giggled, and sat up, pulling him down to her, kissing him fully. When they broke apart, she whispered, giggling again.

"Goodnight, Yero."

It was then that Glinda returned home, to see them sitting on Elphie's bed.

"Fiyero!"

"Shh!" He snapped, and the blonde paled. "She's finally asleep."

Quietly, Glinda snuck up to the bed, seeing Elphie asleep in Fiyero's arms. Gently, he lay her back among the blankets, kissed her forehead, squeezed Glinda's shoulder, and left. Glinda looked down at her best friend, tucked the covers tighter, changed into her pajamas, climbed into her bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elphaba spent most of the next day with her head permanently stuck in the toilet in their bathroom. The alcohol she'd injested the night before returned with a vengance, and it took all her will power- plus the thought of not being near the toilet when her whiskey shots decided to rear their ugly heads- _not_ to hunt Fiyero down and murder him. With the exception of her drinking, last night had been the best night she'd ever had. For once in her life, she was accepted. For once, she wasn't stared at like a freak, or taunted for having green skin. She was included in discussions, treated like a human being. When she ran into Fiyero again, she was going to ask if he'd take her back.

It was half an hour later, that a knock sounded on the door, and reluctantly, Elphaba left the bathroom to answer it. Slowly, she pulled it open, revealing non other than the prince himself.

"Fiyero? What are you doing here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I....wanted to see how you were doing. Are you okay?" Elphaba nodded, before stepping back.

"Come on in." She said, allowing him to enter the dorm, and close the door. Once he was inside, Elphaba raced back towards the bathroom. He heard her retching into the toilet before flushing. Slowly, she came back into the room. "Sorry about that."

"Too many whiskey shots?" He asked. She nodded.

"Remind me never to drink again." She said, going to her bed and sitting down. "Or to at least monitor my alcohol intake."

He chuckled, joining her.

"Don't worry, I'll monitor it." He said, rubbing her back. She had too much of a pounding headache to brush his hand off. Groaning, she grabbed her head, the sound of her own voice making her head pound. "Here, why don't you lay down." He said, and she obliged, crawling back under the covers. He tucked the covers around her, and sat next to her.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, Fae?"

"Could we go back to the Corn Exchange?" He jumped, seeing all seriousness in her eyes.

"Now?" He joked.

"No. But soon?" He nodded.

"Soon." She smiled at him, before pushing him out of the way and rushing to the bathroom. Fiyero followed, holding her hair back as she regurgitated the whiskey she'd had last night. When she was done, he scooped her up amid her protests, and carried her back to her bed, tucking her in, and staying by her side.

"Yero--" She yawned, and turned over, trapping his arm between her hands. Sighing, he had no choice but to sit next to her on the bed as she snuggled into his side. She fell asleep some time later, a small smile playing on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Fiyero and Elphaba found themselves slipping continuously out of the Ozdust and heading to The Corn Exchange. It was a liberating experience for both of them, not having to conform to the rules Shiz society set for them. Elphaba came to enjoy her evening flights, the thrill of sneaking out of the Ozdust before Glinda or Avaric could spot them.

They always dashed off to The Corn Exchange before the party at the Ozdust got too heavy, and slipped up the stairs to the loft right as that party was beginning. No longer needing to be checked when they came in, they just slipped through the door and joined the fray, blending into the crowd, but not before saying hello to Tersan or the others or getting something to drink. Elphaba found that she had become a regular at the Poker table, often challenging guys she'd already played before, and sometimes taking on new people she'd never met until that night.

Elphaba soon became the regular of the girls; while others came and went, Elphaba stayed. She was picked on by the guys, but in a teasing-older-brother way than an I-hate-you way. The others often found themselves going to her for an opinion on something or for an intellectual discussion. Usually, Elphaba could be found either at the poker table or the pool table, but she found that she prefered the sound of cards being shuffled and chips being tossed to cue sticks being shot and balls being pocketed. Something about poker gave her a thrill she never experienced before. It was almost.......orgasmic.

Tersan and Fiyero often engaged in political conversation that was anything but polite during their pool games. Sometimes, Elphaba would leave her poker game and make her way into the billiard room, perching on the edge of the pool table to listen. Every so often she would interject with a fact or opinion, leaving the men to contemplate her side of the conversation. She never stayed longer than she found necessary, unless she got swept up in the conversation, and then her poker game went unnoticed. She became the baby sister of the group, the guys became her brothers, each one looking out for her or checking up on her when needed or asked. Only Fiyero looked at her as more than a sister, but he never admitted anything.

While the two shared an occasional kiss over the night- especially if they'd had too much to drink- it never went any farther than a liplock. Both knew that if they pushed their limits, they'd find themselves on the recieving end of ridicule at Shiz. Here, at The Corn Exchange, it didn't matter, both were respected and welcomed with open arms. Fiyero was seen as the co-host, seeing as he'd known Tersan since they were kids. And Elphaba was seen as the co-hostess, as Fiyero's girl. When Elphaba first heard the term, she laughed at the thought that she would ever be_ Fiyero's_ girl.

It wasn't uncommon for Elphaba to sometimes engage the girls in a game of poker, to which she almost always went easy on them. The guys, she showed less mercy too. Usually, Elphaba put the guys out of their misery early on if they didn't know what they were doing. If they managed to survive, she usually let them think they'd beat her, and then whipped their asses if she felt she was going too easy on them. Let's just say that by the time she and Fiyero left, she usually had close to a thousand or more tucked into her bra.

So it was the last evening before classes started, that Elphaba and Fiyero showed up at The Corn Exchange, to find Tersan and the other's deep in heated discussion about the government. As Fiyero pulled a chair over, Elphaba planted her bony torso into his lap, preferring to leave her poker game for a stimulating conversation on politics. Amid the chorus of pocketed balls and the taste of alcohol, with the music pulsing through their veins, Tersan told them about the Wizard's new law that had just come into action.

"It's allows all Animals to be hunted for sport. _A_nimal or not." He said, sipping his drink. Gasps circulated around the room, and other players stopped the roll of pool balls to listen.

"No!" Elphaba cried, color rushing to her cheeks. Tersan nodded.

"It just passed into law this morning. All animals and _A_nimals, are now allowed to be hunted and killed for sport." He told her. Elphaba shuddered. It turned her stomach.

"He can't do this." Someone leaning against the pool table said.

"Unfortunately, he can. He's the Wizard. His decision outweighs any decision a Congress would have, assumiing we ever had a Congress." Elphaba turned to Fiyero, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"This_ isn't fair_! Animals have just as much right as we do! They're human, no matter what the Wizard says!" He rubbed her back, kissing her gently.

"I know Fae. I know."

The group fell silent, before someone sparked the fire once again, and sent the group on a fierce arguement about the rights of Animals and the Wizard. By the time the discussion wound down, Elphaba and Fiyero, as well as everyone else, had returned to their respected games. However, the cue balls remained silent for quite some time as the players quietly discussed what to do. Even the poker table faded into silence, as Elphaba told the others what the Wizard had done.

After the party died down, only Elphaba, Fiyero, Tersan, and a few others remained, discussing what to do.

"There's nothing we can do. Not without getting ourselves killed in the process. Anyone who goes against the Wizard disappears. Permanently." Fiyero said. He'd seen it first hand. Several of the people in his tribe had outrightly opposed the Wizard, and in the middle of the night, disappeared without a trace. It sent chills up his spine.

"So what do we do?" Elphaba asked, curling into his side.

"I don't know, Fae." Fiyero replied, looking at her. "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic, jenfalovesjaffas, theatrchy2004, James Birdsong, and witch-of-the-west9482 for reviewing 6.**

Three weeks after the discussion at The Corn Exchange, Elphaba and Glinda went to meet the Wizard. Everything that could go wrong, did. In the end, Elphaba fled, swearing that she would never join the Wizard, no matter how much he wanted her to. She had asked Glinda to come, and when Glinda had refused, Elphaba saw which side she had drawn. Without another word, Elphaba left the palace, holding tight to a broom.

She soared through the sky, the wind caressing her face, as her tears dried, thoughts of a life after Shiz with Fiyero dashed to shreds. Her mind wandered back to the throne room, and the Grimmerie, tucked into her bag. She should never have agreed to reading that spell. It was because of her that those monkeys were in so much pain, so much agony. It was because of her that the Wizard and Morrible had plotted this.

Keeping low to the broom, she flew until she came to the one place she knew she could be safe- at least for a while. The Corn Exchange.

Finally, landing silently in the alley, she picked up her broom, and rushed inside, hurrying up the stairs and into the loft. Music pounded, as people danced. Without bothering a hello to anyone, Elphaba barged in, searching for Tersan. Finally, finding a familiar face, she rushed towards the guy.

"Liir! Liir!" He turned, seeing Elphaba behind him, out of breath and carrying a broom.

"Elphaba? What's wrong? What's happened? Are you all right? Where's Fiyero?" He asked, setting his drink down and taking her arms.

"He's at Shiz. And no, Liir, nothing's all right, _everything's _wrong. Exceedingly wrong! Where's Tersan? I need to talk to him."

"At the pool table, why?" He asked, as Elphaba rushed past him. She hurried through the room, stopping in the doorway, finally spotting Tersan leaning over the cue stick, taking aim. Not even caring, she called,

"Tersan!" He missed, scratching.

"What the fuck is it n--" He cried, turning, but stopped at the sight of Elphaba in the doorway. "Elphaba?" The game forgotten, he rushed towards her, the others following. "What happened? Are you okay?" He led her to a chair, sitting her down. She shook her head.

"Everything's wrong. I...I defied the Wizard. I defied gravity. _Everything's gone so wrong_!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. Tersan looked at the others, before taking the sobbing woman into his arms and rubbing her back.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay." She clung to him, tears streaking her cheeks as she sobbed. Silent, Tersan looked around at the people gathered together. "Go get Fiyero!" He ordered, one of the guys dashed off. "Hurry!" Once he was gone, he turned back to the shaking girl in his arms. "What happened?" His voice was so gentle, that her sobs temporarily subsided. She met his grey eyes, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I....I went to see the Wizard. And....and when I got there....he....he asked me to....to read this spell...and I did...and.....and it....it.....it turned....it gave...."

"Gave what Elphaba? _Gave_ what?" He asked, shaking her gently.

"Gave....wings...."

"What?"

_"The spell gave those monkeys wings!"_ She screamed, grabbing her hair and sobbing. Then, Tersan pulled the girl into his arms, holding her close, trying to calm her. It was only when Fiyero arrived that he let go.

"Fae!" Slowly, Elphaba raised her head at his voice.

"Yero?"

She turned, seeing him hurry towards her. Crying out, she let him scoop her into his arms, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh Oz, Fae, what happened?" He asked, pulling away and looking into her face. Her eyes were red, and leaking tears, and she shook with renowned sobs. She told them all the whole story over again, including what happened with Glinda. It was only when Fiyero lost his temper that Tersan stepped in. "This is so typical of her! Only thinking of herself, never of anyone else! I've never met a more selfish person in my entire life!" He snapped, slamming his fist on the side of the pool table.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, from her chair. Tersan hurried up to his friend, taking him roughly by the shoulder and turning him to face him.

"Fiyero don't. The last thing we need is you losing your temper. Right now, we need to focus on fixing this." He nodded, his friend's words making sense. He turned to Elphaba, and sighed, going to her. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands.

"Fae I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as he held her close.

"You can stay here, as long as you need, Elphaba." Tersan said. The girl nodded. "Fiyero, why don't you take her into the back bedroom and clean her up. She's a wreck." His friend nodded, helping the green witch to her feet and taking her upstairs.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Fae. It's not your fault." He said, closing the door behind them. She didn't say anything, just moved to the bed, sitting down and burying her face in her hands. Silent, he went to her, sitting at her side. Gently, he took her in his arms, stroking her hair gently.

"Yero?" Her whisper was so soft, it almost sounded like she hadn't spoken.

"Yeah Fae?"

"Take me." He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"Take me, Yero. Please, take me." She looked so vulnerable, so heartbroken, so.....No! He wouldn't. An occasional kiss during a game or dance was one thing, but to steal her virginity....no, he wouldn't. He was many things, but a thief and a playboy, he wasn't. He loved her yes, but he wouldn't take her when she was vulnerable, not until she was ready. Slowly, he unwound himself from her embrace, getting up.

"I can't. Fae, I can't. I would never hurt you like that." She looked at him, hurt.

"But Yero--"

"No. I'm not going to take advantage of you." Slowly, she rose to her feet, moving towards him. Taking his hands in hers, she looked into his eyes.

"Please Yero. I'm begging you. Please. Make me whole." And slowly, tentatively, she leaned close, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Soon, her gentle kiss turned into something more, and she roughly yanked his shirt over his head.

"Elphaba."

"Don't ask. Just do it." She replied, pulling his hands around her waist and moving them to the zipper of her dress. Slowly, she ran his hand down her back, the zipper following. Soon, her dress fell away, and she pulled him back to the bed, focing him onto the bed, before climbing up after him. Straddling him, she kissed him fiercly, pulling him closer. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he nibbled on her neck, and soon, they switched positions, Elphaba laying below him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"Yes. Please Yero, make me whole." Kissing her passionately, he did as told, entering her gently, making sure he hadn't hurt her. "Harder! Yero, harder!"

As the music pounded and the cue balls cracked, as the poker chips dropped and the shots were downed, Fiyero and Elphaba gave into their passion, not knowing that it would be the last time they would see each other for at least three years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 7, and fermataoso for reviewing 4, 5, 6, and 7. **

Three years passed.

Fiyero and Glinda graduated top of their class at Shiz, but not without the memory of Elphaba playing on their minds night and day. Not long after graduation, Fiyero became Captain of the Guard, and Glinda became the Wizard's new apprentice. So it was one day, three years after graduation, that all of Oz gathered in front of the palace. An engagement had been announced, surprising all of Oz, and Fiyero as well. In an effort to get away and gather his thoughts, he ran off, leaving Glinda among her adoring fans.

Lost in thought, Fiyero wandered into the throne room, and stopped, seeing someone he never thought he'd see again.

Elphaba.

She stood with the Wizard, who seemed to be trying to talk her into something. Or out of something. It was then that he saw her reach for a sheet covering some sort of cage or animal. Pulling the cage away, they saw a goat, but not just any goat-Dr. Dillamond. Their old professor from Shiz.

"Dr. Dillamond!" Elphaba cried, kneeling next to him. "It's me. Elphaba! Remember?" She cried, to which he 'baaa-ed' in response, before running off. Elphaba looked up at the Wizard, slowly rising to her feet. "You did this! No. I won't join you! I won't!" She screamed, prepared to beat the man senseless, until Fiyero got closer, and raised his gun.

"Stop right there!" She turned, her dark eyes widening in recognition.

"Fiyero!" She stopped, when he moved closer, the barrel cocked. "Fiyero?" The heartbreak in her eyes was evident.

"Silence witch!" He snapped, before calling the guards inside. "Fetch as much water as you can carry!" They left, doing his bidding.

"Fiyero....I.....I thought.....you'd changed." She whispered. stumbling back and landing on her back on the floor. He met her eyes, and turned the gun on the Wizard.

"I had changed." He said, reaching out to take her hand. Gently, he helped her to her feet, and kissed her forehead, keeping the gun trained on the Wizard. Letting out a cry, she threw her arms around his neck, and he held her close, kissing her gently. It was then that Glinda entered the throne room.

"What....Fiyero--have you misplaced your mind? He means no disrespect Your Ozness--" She stopped, finally catching sight of her fiancee and the Wicked Witch kissing. "Fiyero!" They broke apart, shocked to see Glinda on the other side of the room.

"Glinda." Elphaba removed herself from the prince, and rushed to her friend, who backed up. "Glinda--"

"So....all this time....you two....behind my back?" Glinda cried, unshed tears in her eyes. Elphaba looked confused for a moment, before turning back to look at Fiyero.

"No...Glinda, you have to believe me....it's not what it looks like....it wasn't like that...." Elphaba said, reaching for her friend's hands. The blonde pulled away.

"But it was...I mean......it wasn't.....but it was....." Fiyero stuttered. Giving up, he hurried to Elphaba, and grabbed her elbow, gun trained on the Wizard. "Glinda, go back to the ball. It's where you belong."

"Not without you!" The blonde cried.

"Yes, without me. Because...." He looked at Elphaba. "I'm going with her."

"What?" Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba, please. I only took this job so I could find you."

"No." She shook her head.

"Yes....Please. I won't lose you again." Elphaba was torn, looking from Glinda to Fiyero and back. Finally, she nodded.

As Fiyero grabbed her broom, Elphaba turned back to Glinda.

"I'm so sorry." She reached out for the blonde's hand, but Fiyero grabbed her arm.

"We don't have time. Come on!"

Her hand reached out, grasping air as she was dragged away.

"GO! You _deserve each other_! You _backstabbing bitch_!" Once they were gone, Morrible entered.

"Well, Glinda, dear, I hear your fiancee has captured the witch."

"In a sense." The Wizard replied. "He seems to have something else up his sleeve."

"What do you mean?" Morrible asked. Glinda turned to her.

"He helped her escape."

"What?"

"Madame please, he's a traitor. Add him to the list of terrorists."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 8.**

They ran through the palace, taking twists and turns only Ozma herself knew about. When they were far enough away, Elphaba pulled out her broom, climbing on.

"Quick. Get on!" Fiyero backed up, looking at her like she was nuts.

"What?"

"Just get on, Yero!" She screamed, and he did just that, climbing on and holding her waist, as they kicked off, just as the guards arrived. "Hang on!"

In one whoosh they were no longer among the humans, but among the gods and goddesses, soaring through the air, wingless birds in the night sky. Fiyero gripped her waist tighter, and he would have relished the feel of her in his arms again if he hadn't been so terrified of the broom. Elphaba, however, seemed fine with the fact that he was trying to squeeze the life out of her, and the fact that he held onto her like a frightened child made her almost laugh aloud.

When he finally ventured to ask where they were going, he also decided to sneak a peak at the ground below. Everything was small, like a child's toy set. Feeling slightly nauseaous, he turned away from the height, preferring to bury his face in Elphaba's hair. However, the odd conical hat she wore seemed to get in the way, but Fiyero didn't mind.

"You'll see!" She repsonded, before turning the broom downward. At the tipped angle, Fiyero grabbed Elphaba tighter, to which she laughed. "Hang on!" They seemed to plummet, and, only inches from the pavement, Elphaba reared the broom back, before guiding it into an ally. She hopped nimbly off the broom, and watched as Fiyero followed, slower, and slightly pale.

"How do you---"

"You get used to it." She picked up the broom and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Turning, she led him through the door, and up a flight of stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she pushed open a door, calling out to someone.

"Tersan! _Tersan_!"

It was then that Fiyero recognized the building they were in. The Corn Exchange. Except, gone were the wild parties and loud music, the poker table lay abandoned, as if in the middle of a game. He followed Elphaba through the loft, making his way into the billiard room. The pool table was inhabited by only one occupant, a man with grey eyes and dark hair. He looked up when Elphaba went to him, set his cue stick down, and wrapped her in his arms. Tightly, he hugged her, before capturing her lips with his, in a gentle, tender kiss. Fiyero watched, his heart exploding and breaking at the same time.

It was Tersan. His old friend had aged over the last three years, as they all had, but, it seemed more than most. His eyes seemed to have lost that spark, and he seemed solemn. Now, he watched as his old friend and the woman he loved, kiss without a care in the world. Finally, they pulled apart. She grabbed his hand, and hurried back to Fiyero.

"See? I told you I'd come get him." Elphaba said, looking back at Tersan when they'd reached Fiyero. Tersan studied his friend. Fiyero seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. The Gale Force uniform threw him for a loop, however.

"You joined the Gale Force?" He asked. Fiyero sighed.

"It was only to find Elphaba. That's the only reason." Fiyero said. "But it seems you've already found and claimed her." With that, he turned and stalked out of the room. Elphaba looked back and forth between the two, realization dawning on what the kiss _must_ have looked like from Fiyero's point of view. Quickly, she hurried after him.

"Fiyero! _Fiyero_!" She screamed, pursuing him down the stairs, Tersan behind her. "Fiyero wait!"

He stopped, turning to face her.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"So? All these years, the two of you. Behind my back!" He snapped, the words Glinda had flung at them back with a vengeance. He reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbed the door, and flung it open. "Go on. Don't let me stop you! You deserve each other!" And with that, he left. Elphaba looked back at Tersan.

"Go. He'll listen to you. If I went, he'd beat me to a bloody pulp before I could get a word in edge wise." Without a word, she hurried down the stairs, and out the door, chasing after her lover.

"Fiyero!"

Tersan sighed. This was going to be one hell of a living arrangement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Very odd for Elphaba to be close to one guy, let alone two different men even if it's platonic. What in the world?**

**Answer: All will be explained in this chapter.**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and MissWickedWitch for reviewing 9.**

She hurried through the street, cape on and hood over her head.

"Yero! Yero _stop_!" Finally, he turned.

_"What?"_ Slowly, she stepped up to him.

"Yero, please, let me explain. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really? Then what did it look like? Because to me, it looked like you were kissing my old friend!" He snapped, before storming off. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Elphaba followed.

"Yero!" She caught up, grabbing his arm, placing herself in front of him. "Yero, please, let me explain."

"Fine. Explain." She looked around.

"Not here. Back at the Corn Exchange."

"I'm not going back there. Not when you and Tersan can have the whole loft to yourself." He replied, wrenching free.

"Yero! Please! Let Tersan and I explain!"

"Why? So you can tell me you're a couple? I don't need to hear that! It was evident you two are together from the kiss you were sharing!" He snapped, turning to go. Letting out a cry, Elphaba caught up to him, cutting him off. "Move Elphaba." She stayed planted in front of him. Everytime he tried moving, she matched his steps. Finally, he groaned, reaching out to shove her away, and she reached up, grabbing his face in her hands. Then, she rose on her toes, pulling his mouth down to hers. They melted into the kiss like butter, and Elphaba soon wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

They stood on the street, kissing passionately, all thoughts of their arguement gone. Passersby watched the young couple, some longingly, others envious. When Elphaba pulled away, she pressed her head against his forehead. Both were out of breath. She planted another gentle kiss on his lips, before reaching down and lacing her gloved fingers through his.

"I love you, Yero. You and _no one_ else. That kiss between Tersan and I is nothing more than a friendly kiss. I think of Tersan as a brother; a friend. I could never kiss Tersan the way I kiss you and feel what I feel when I kiss you. There's no spark between Tersan and I. None. I promise you."

He knew it was pointless to ask, but he found himself asking anyway. "Has he....has he tried....has he...."

"Slept with me?" She shook her head. "No. Tersan's far too honorable for that. He would never take advantage of me like that. The only time he's been in my bed, is when he's trying to calm me. He sings me to sleep, he's got quite the voice." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Calm you?"

"Whenever I....think of you, I can't sleep. I....sit up at night and....wonder how our lives would have turned out different if I'd stayed. Maybe we'd be....married. Have a family. Live in the Vinkus. But...then I think...no. It would never work, because I....I'm far too restless. I....am a curse. I'm.....doomed to walk this earth a restless spirit until the day I die, and even then I'll be chained to this earth, unable to move on. But I love you. And that's all that matters. And...and when I can't sleep, Tersan holds me and....tells me about....the future you and I will have.... a future without the Wizard in power.....and he...he makes it sound _wonderful_, Yero....absolutely wonderful...."

By this point, Elphaba had rested her head against his shoulder, her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, happy to be back in his arms. He ran a hand through her long raven hair, feeling silly now that he thought of their disagreement. When Elphaba finally pulled away, she took his hand.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Corn Exchange."

"What's been going on for the last three years? What have you been doing?" He asked, as he followed her.

"I'll let Tersan explain. He's so much better at it than me." She said, pulling him into the building and up the stairs. She pushed open the door, and led him into the Corn Exchange, through the front room, and over to the sofa and chairs in the far corner, where Tersan was waiting for them. He looked up, seeing Elphaba come up to him, Fiyero's hand clasped in hers.

"So, did you two work things out?" Tersan asked. Elphaba nodded, sitting on the sofa, pulling Fiyero down with her. They settled on the sofa, hands still clasped.

"Yes, we did. Now, I think it'd be best if....." Elphaba licked her lips. "If you told Fiyero about what we've been doing for the last three years. What....what we've been planning." Elphaba said, looking between the two men.

"What have you been doing?" Fiyero looked from his old friend to his lover and back. Both remained silent. "Tersan? Elphaba? What's going on?" Elphaba met Tersan's eyes, silently urging him to speak. Sighing, Tersan leaned his arms on his knees, and clasped his hands. He looked down at the floor, before meeting Fiyero's eyes.

"We're going to take down the Wizard."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: WHAT THE FUDGE?!?!?!?**

**Answer: It's all explained in 10....**

**Question: TAKE DOWN THE WIZARD?!?!?!?**

**Answer: Yeah...**

**Question: More Fiyeraba? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?**

**Answer: yes.....**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 9 and 10.**

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

Had he heard correctly? Did Tersan say that they were going to _take down the Wizard_?

He looked from Elphaba to Tersan and back. They were waiting for his reply. His blue eyes met Elphaba's. She was eagerly waiting for him to answer.

"Well?"

He finally turned to Tersan.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight, we two are plotting to kill the Wizard?"

"Well, we're not _plotting _to kill the Wizard, we're _going_ to kill the Wizard." Elphaba said, as calmly as if plotting a murder was an every day occurence. She leaned back against the sofa, her point made.

"How long have you two been planning this?" Fiyero asked, getting up and pacing. Tersan and Elphaba watched him. He turned to Elphaba.

"About......three years." She replied. Fiyero's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"_Three years?_ Are you _crazy_? Do you two _know_ what _happens_ to people _who plot against the Wizard_? _They disappear! Permanently_!"

"We know." Tersan said.

"Well thank Oz you at _least know_!" Fiyero said, replied, Elphaba's sarcasm rubbing off on him. "Are you two _insane? _Plotting this yourselves?"

Tersan chuckled.

"We're not alone Fiyero."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not alone. We've got others backing us up."

_"Others?"_ Fiyero asked. Tersan nodded.

"Remember the parties? They're covers. Anyone who comes sees a wild party, but while we're having fun, we're plotting murder." Slowly, Fiyero sank next to Elphaba on the sofa. She reached out, gently patting his knee. He looked at her.

"Please say you didn't agree to this." She reached up, cupping his cheek.

"I wish I could, but I can't." He sighed, and leaned close, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Fiyero. Are you in or out?" He turned his blue eyes to his friend, who sat across from them, waiting for an answer. Finally, he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm in." Elphaba let out a squeal, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Thank you! Thank you, Yero! Thank you!" She cried, in between kisses. He let her kiss him, before pulling away.

"I'm just....is this going to work? Will we really be able to take down the Wizard?" He asked. Elphaba took his hand.

"With the forces we have, we can." Tersan said. Fiyero sighed.

Later that night, after dinner, Elphaba led Fiyero to her room.

"Are you sure you want me staying with you?" He asked, standing in the doorway, watching as she turned down the covers.

"Of course."

"What about Tersan?" She stopped, and went to him, placing her hands on his waist.

"I won't need Tersan tonight."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

She smiled.

"I have you."

And gently, she rose, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: It's an M now due to this chapter.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and James Birdsong for reviewing 11.**

She pulled him closer, shutting the door behind and locking it. Her arms tightened around his neck, and he pulled her closer, until they were flush against each other. Firmly, he kissed her, guiding her back to the bed and joining her on it. As their hands removed their clothing, Fiyero found that he was losing himself in the taste of her lips, in the smell of her hair, in the feel of her skin under his fingers.

Gently, he lay on top of her, bracing himself over her slender frame. She reached up, wrapping her arms ssecurely around his neck. Her teeth gently nibbled his bottom lip, as she dug her nails into his back, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. He felt her move beneath him, and she broke the kiss, taking and guiding his head to her small, but round breasts. She cried out in escasty as he filled her; their bodies becoming one, after all these years.

Slowly, he looked up, seeing her beneath him, a smile of contentment tugging at her lips. She reached up, brushing his hair back from his forehead, as he drove deeper into her, her dark eyes never leaving his. She let out a hiss of momentary pain, unused to the feel of him after three years apart.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle, Fae."

She snorted softly.

"I don't _want_ you to be gentle. I'm _not_ Glinda."

"You know I'd never--"

"I know. I know. But I'm not as delicate as you think I am. I can handle pain, better than that little _creampuff_ ever could." She said, looking away briefly, Glinda's words still burning in her miind.

"You're more of a woman than she'll ever be." He replied, his heart jumping at the smile floating over her lips. She lovingly cupped his neck, catching her breath as he moved faster.

"Maybe so, but I'm not what you deserve."

"That's not true, and you know it. We deserve each other, we fit perfectly together." She laughed softly.

"I'm sure, even if I was with someone else, he and I would fit perfectly together _also_, Yero." He leaned down, kissing her full on the lips, his eyes closing briefly as they tasted each other.

"I didn't mean this. I meant that our hearts, our personalities, our _souls_ are a perfect fit." He whispered, before capturing her lips again.

"Mmm. Our lips are a perfect fit." She muttered, half drunk on sexual desire. She pulled him closer, their lips crashing together like waves on the shore during a stormy night. She arched her back, allowing him greater access, not only to her lower body, but also to the skin of her neck and collarbone. Eyes rolling back in her head, she cried out, feeling his teeth gently nip at the skin that connected her neck and shoulder. Her nails dug harder, leaving grooves in his back, as she pulled, getting his body as close as she could to her own.

"I....Yero.....h....harder!" She demanded in a whisper, her lips close to his ear. He did as told, filling her completely, replacing the pain and heartache they'd both endured for three long years with love and passion. They moved in sync, a song three years forgotten, and soon remembered. Together, they found the music they'd lost, fell back into the steady rhythm of love. Their passion boiled over, finally free from three years of suppression.

"Oh....Yero! For the love of God, Yero! I need you! All of you! Every last fragment of you! I'm.....not.....complete! Complete me, Yero! Make. Me. Whole!" Her cries mixed with his, as they rose to their peak, reaching the point of sexual satisfaction, before collapsing into each other's arms, spent, wasted of passion, the only energy left enough for a few tender kisses and caresses.

Over the course of the evening, they reached their peak multiple times, until they were too exhausted to try again. He pulled her close, kissing her firmly on the mouth before kissing her forehead. She lay against his chest, her arms around him, her soft lips pressing gentle kisses to his skin. They smelled sweetly of sex, of riled desire and bottled up passion. All the anger, fear, all the emotions they'd hidden over the last three years finally reared their heads, only to be lost in the passion and love they felt by coming together once again.

Later that night, he lay with her curled on his chest alseep; this _girl_, this innocent, misunderstood, ostracized girl- _No!_- this woman, this beautiful, strong, independent _woman_ who had defied the Wizard and survived. Who had rushed to the first shelter she could think of. Who had lived with his oldest and dearest friend for the last three years, heartbroken, in longing agony for her lost love. Who had plotted the cold-blooded murder of one, to save and stop the murder of millions.

Yes, she was no longer the girl he had met at Shiz, the girl he'd helped to free the lion cub, but the woman he had said goodbye too that night so long ago, the woman who had defied the Wizard. Gone, was the quiet girl, replaced with a headstrong woman. A woman who'd known heart ache and death, hatred and longing. As they had become one, he'd seen her at her most vulnerable.

Here, in his arms, slept the Wicked Witch of the West.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter leads up to a very.....steamy follow up.....**

Elphaba awoke the next morning to find herself alone in the bed. Getting up, she pulled on her night gown, and left the bedroom, finding Fiyero and Tersan in the kitchen further back in the house. They were sitting at the old worn out table, coffee in front of them, talking. So engrossed in their conversation, they didn't hear Elphaba come up behind Fiyero, or take any notice of her wrapping her arms around his neck. They only took notice when she kissed his cheek, making him jump.

"Sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to." She said, placing herself on his lap and picking up his cup. She took a sip, and grimaced, quickly handing it back to him. "Yuck. Can't you ever drink your coffee straight? What's with all the sugar?" Without another word, she hopped off his lap, and went to the counter, pouring herself a cup, before coming back and placing herself in his lap. "So, what did I miss?"

They told her about the new party they were planning- in honor of Kumbrica's Eve, it was a masquerade.

"A masquerade?" She asked, looking from one to the other. They nodded. "Why?"

"Because it's Kumbrica's Eve. And why not? You know from personal experience how popular our parties are." Tersan said. "Remember last Kumbrica's Eve?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She'd purposefully decided to sit the last years out, contenting herself with flying the night sky while Tersan and the others partied on the ground.

"Well, you're not getting out of it this year. Three years is understandable." He nodded to Fiyero. "But not this year." She groaned.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Tersan finished his coffee, and got up.

"There's an old table in the alley we need brought up here. I need your help. Come on." And with that, he left, Fiyero and Elphaba finishing their coffee and following.

"Where is it?" She asked, grabbing her cape and gloves and pulling them on, forgetting the fact that she was still in her nightgown while the guys were fully dressed.

"Two alleys down. In a place were people will leave it alone. I've got a friend storing it for me in their shop." He said. They made their way out of the loft, side stepping puddles and dripping drains; rain had come to the City the night before, and now, coated the buildings in a beautiful sheen. Together, they made it to the shop, two alleys down, and slipped into the back.

"Is it safe to be here?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course. There it is. Come on. Take an end, ready? On three. One.....two...three....." Together, they lifted the table, and slowly, carried it back to the loft. Soon, Tersan opened the door, and, after shifting the table, they made it into the stairwell. However, Elphaba misstepped, and slipped, landing on her rump in a muddy puddle. She looked up at the others, before slowly getting up. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of a box, unaware that a bucket was sitting on top, filled with water. Just as she pulled herself up, the bucket came down, splashing Elphaba from head to toe.

Tersan and Fiyero both burst out laughing, but stopped when Elphaba glared at them. When she finally was standing again, Tersan let her go in first.

"Go take a shower Elphaba. There's no curtain, but there is shampoo." She waved them off, hurrying upstairs and into the loft. As Tersan and Fiyero lifted the table into the loft, they didn't hear the figure slip in behind them. Once the door closed behind them, she moved towards the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: It's time for the steaminess.....**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 12.**

The water started, warmth beginning to fill the small bathroom, turning it into a make-shift sauna. She closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock it; no one bothered her when she showered, Tersan had more respect than that, but she had forgotten about Fiyero. Slowly, she peeled her cape and gloves off, and tossed them into a pile on the floor, near the door, before removing her nightgown and kicking it towards the pile. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the shower, relishing the feel of the water hitting her back. There was no curtain to pull, so she contented herself with the closed door, ignorant that anyone would think to interrupt her.

This was one of the rare moments she had to herself, when she could stand in the shower and think. For the last three years, she would think back on that last night she'd been with Fiyero; of her days at Shiz, of when she defied the Wizard. She thought of what the future would hold, of how Fiyero would react if her saw her again. She thought of how she was restless, wild, unable to be held. A future would never be possible with Fiyero, because she could never sit still, she could never be held in one place for long. That was the reason she flew, it freed her, it saved her from insanity.

She would never be happy with Fiyero. No matter how hard she tried, she would never settle, because she couldn't. She didn't know the meaning of the world. She'd always been restless; from the moment she was born. She was the type of person who went where the wind took her, who let her spirit guide her. She didn't let her heart control her, except when it came to Fiyero. With Fiyero, she was safe, protected, loved. With Fiyero, she was content, at least for a while. But she knew, that eventually, even Fiyero wouldn't be able to hold her. And that scared her.

Sighing in contentment, she let the water run down her body, beads rolling down her skin like snow floating to the ground. She shampooed her hair, her fingers moving in a steady rhythm over her scalp, the white bubbles looking like a crown atop her raven head. Removing the soap a few minutes later, and brushing her hair off her face, she thought back to the night before, when, after three years, they'd become one again.

"Our _souls_ are a perfect fit." He'd been so sincere, so honest, so....loving. But she had to agree. Their souls were perfect- playing on the idea that she actually _possessed_ a soul. A soul. One would have to love to have a soul. And therein lay the problem: She did love. She loved Fiyero. And that, in perfect sense, made her human. It made her something she refused to be. Weak.

She had longed, to tell him exactly what she had wanted to tell him for three years. And while she hadn't spoken the words, the meaning had been loud and clear.

_I love you._

She sighed. Love made her head hurt.

So caught up in an actual, warm shower was she, that she didn't hear the door open. Fiyero, for his part, forgot that there was no curtain, and entered the bathroom to grab a couple washclothes to clean the table off.

He stopped however, astounded at the emerald angel dripping wet before him. The water hitting her body like rain, Elphaba had her back to him, enjoying the feel of the water on her body. Her eyes closed, she sighed, happy to finally be clean once again. Fiyero, for her part, was frozen to his spot. It was then, that she looked over her shoulder, turning her dark eyes to him, her face calm, compared to how Glinda would react.

She eyed him for a minute, her arms covering her chest, hair hanging down her back. Her green skin glistened like a fresh cut emerald, and she smirked.

"First off, there's no shower curtain," She said, calm. "And second," She stated, her hands slowly removing themselves from their cover of her breasts. Costively, her long emerald fingers started running down her body. "I am perfectly content with my body and how it looks." Fiyero watched her right hand travel down the side of her stomach, and then diverge to the left, moving past her navel, going lower. "Does that bother you, Fiyero?" She asked, her voice dangerously, seductively, sexily low. Their eyes locked, never breaking the gaze, and she took several slow, deep breaths, as the water rained around her.

He slowly shook his head.

"No. Not at all. Sorry for interrupting you." And with that, he left, trying hard to get the images of her nude form out of his head. Elphaba watched him go. Something in her stomach gave her pause, and she turned back to her shower.

Butterflies.

Finishing her shower, she turned the water off, and climbed out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her before going downstairs. Slowly, she made her way into the room.

"If we can get enough of the--"

"What'd I miss?" She asked, interrupting the guys. They both looked up, seeing Elphaba standing in the doorway, the towel hugging her still wet form. Her hair hung over her shoulder, and she eyed the men. Reaching up, she brushed her hair over her shoulder, the towel slipping slightly, revealing the tops of her breasts.

"Not much. Why don't you go get dressed? Fiyero and I can get this." Tersan said. Elphaba nodded.

"All right. I'll be right back." She said, turning and leaving. Fiyero watched her walk off, the towel showing off her curves. He turned back to Tersan once she was gone.

"I can't believe I walked in on her."

"What?" He blushed.

"I...walked in on her while she was taking her shower. Accidentally. I forgot that she was in the bathroom." Tersan cocked an eyebrow.

"Accidentally?"

"Oh shut up!"

"I've said it before, and I'll _say it again_. You're one lucky jackass."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 14.**

A knock sounded at the door. Fiyero pulled it open, revealing a redhead with green eyes.

"Yes?"

"I must have the wrong loft....I'm looking for.....Tersan......" She replied, stepping into the room. Her eyes scanned the room, before turning to Fiyero. "You wouldn't happen to know if he's here, _would you_?" She asked, running her hand down his chest.

"I--"

"What's going on?" The two turned, to see Elphaba dressed, hair damp, standing in the middle of the room. Her hands were on her hips, and she narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Who are you?" She asked, stalking over and forcefully wedging herself between Fiyero and the woman. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and possessively pressed her body against his, keeping her narrowed eyes on the woman.

"I'm--"

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned, to see Tersan enter from the billiard room. The woman's green eyes snapped, and she rushed towards him.

"Tersan!" He caught her, slightly shocked.

"Detia. Oh god, how are you?" He asked, when he got a good look at her.

"I'm doing good." It was then that she kissed him, to Elphaba and Fiyero's surprise.

"Who's this?" Elphaba asked finally. When the two broke apart, they turned to Elphaba.

"Sorry. Elphaba, Fiyero, this is Detia. She's...an old friend of mine." Tersan said, casting a sideways glance towards Detia. "Detia, this is Fiyero and Elphaba. They're friends of mine." The three nodded hello, before Tersan led them towards the sofa. As they settled down in the living room, warm coffee in cups on the table in front, Tersan told them about how he and Detia met.

"So you're old friends?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Detia replied, smiling at Tersan.

"Old lovers?" The green girl suggested. The redhead blushed.

"Detia's decided to join the fight." Tersan told them.

"So, what do you need me to do?" She asked, turning to him.

"Nothing. Right now, we need to fix dinner." Tersan said, standing. "You staying?" Detia looked around, before nodding.

"Sure."

Later that night, the two couples sat around the kitchen table, laughing and talking as if they'd been friends for years. Elphaba told Detia about her childhood and defying the Wizard, and Detia told the green girl about growing up in the Gillikus. Detia had grown up lower class, the lowest rung of society, daughter of a maid and her employer. She'd grown up on the street, and, never having had any proper upbringing or education, had run wild, fleeing to the City when she was sixteen. She'd taught herself to read and write, and had met Tersan six years earlier. The two had hated each other at first, but soon became good friends before taking it a step further- lovers.

Elphaba liked the girl. She didn't judge her for her skin, or for her childhood, and accepted her instantly. She reminded Elphaba vaguely of Glinda, but the girl pushed that thought out of her mind. Soon, the two couples were lounging in the living room, discussing their plans.

''So, when should we....execute?" Detia asked.

"Not yet. We aren't ready. We don't have enough people. We need more and we need people to back us up. Rich. We all know that there are some of the upper class who would love to dispose of the Wizard. Aim for them, and we have it set." Elphaba said.

"The only question is, how?" Fiyero asked. Tersan smiled.

"Looks like it's time for a little.....party. What do you say guys? Regular rave? Or masquerade?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 15.**

Eventually, they had decided on a regular rave. The invitation was extended to those of wealthy as well as those who normally attended Tersan's parties. On the day of the intended party, Tersan and Fiyero left Detia and Elphaba at the loft to get supplies, certain that the girls would spend time getting to know each other. And they were right; just....not in the way the guys thought they'd get to know each other.

Elphaba looked back at her, running her finger around the lip of her cup.

"So, what do you like to play?"

Detia raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean games."

"What kind of games?"

"Poker. Pool."

"I'm pretty good at Pool. Poker.....not so much."

A smile graced Elphaba's face, and she set her cup down, before going to the poker table and picking up the deck. Leaning against the table, she began shuffling the cards, a sly smile on her face.

"Wanna play?"

By the time Fiyero and Tersan returned home, Detia and Elphaba was wrapped up in a game of poker. Only, not the normal game of poker normally played. Stepping into the loft, Tersan and Fiyero saw the girls sitting across from each other at the table. Both girls were stripped down to almost their underwear. Well, Detia was. Elphaba may have lost her top, but she still had her bra and skirt on.

"Come on. Take it off."

Well, _had _had her skirt on.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba set her cards down, and stood, reaching behind to grasp the zipper at the back of her skirt. After unzipping, she slowly moved the skirt off her body, her hips wiggling out of the material slowly. Once she'd stepped out of the skirt and picked it up, she dropped it on the pile of clothing in the middle of the table. Her eye caught sight of the guys, and she smiled, waving. Detia turned her attention towrds what Elphaba was looking at, and giggled. Both girls were in nothing but their underwear- Detia light pink, and Elphaba black.

The raven head tossed her head, imitating Glinda perfectly, her long black hair flying behind her. She giggled, leaning against the table.

"Back already, boys?" She asked, moving out from behind the table, Detia following. Over the last three years, Elphaba had become more accustomed to her body and how she looked. While she was still insecure to an extent, she wasn't as modest as she'd been when she'd first gone to Shiz. Three years in hiding had taught her how to deal with her insecurity. And since she and Fiyero had been reunited, she'd only gotten more comfortable. "So, do we have everything?" She asked, going up to Fiyero and wrapping her arms around his neck.

On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nodding silently. She smiled at him.

"Good."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and she soon pulled away, taking his hand.

"Where are you two going?" Detia asked, a smirk on her face.

"As if you didn't know." Elphaba responded, turning her back to them and pushing Fiyero backwards. Finally, they made it to the bedroom, and Elphaba shoved him onto the bed, before slamming and locking the door.

Tersan chuckled, when he heard the door slam. "Strip poker?"

"Elphaba's idea."

"Now, why don't you finish undressing me? You have the easy part." Elphaba said, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

She didn't have to tell him twice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing 16.**

Elphaba sighed and smoothed the front of her top. She examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror, before leaving and going back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yero? What if someone recognizes me?"

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, catching the look in her eyes. Sighing, he went to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Tersan knows what he's doing. Trust him, Fae. He wouldn't have planned this party if he didn't think it wasn't a good idea. He has a motive, and he knows we need funds to make our plan work. And you said it yourself, there are plenty of upper class that would love to remove the Wizard, we're just doing the dirty work."

"How can you trust him?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"He's my oldest and dearest friend. Childhood, my Fae."

Gently, he kissed her, before pulling away and finishing getting dressed. Elphaba's brow furrowed.

"Tersan's from the Vinkus?" He met her eyes.

"No. The City."

"Then how--"

"My first trip to the City. I was.... ten and begged my father to let me come. I'd never been here, and wanted to see what it was like. So he let me come." Fiyero sat on the bed, Elphaba joining him, as she listened to his tale. "Anyway, I'd slipped away from my chaperone one afternoon while my father was in meeting, and went wandering by myself through the city. I must have taken a wrong turn somehow and ended up in the Five Points, because I came across a group of boys fighting. It looked like fun, so I decided to join. Needless to say, they kicked my ass."

Elphaba laughed, and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers.

"So what happened?"

"Well, this one kid comes up to me and challenges me to a fight, just him and I. I agreed. Over the course of the fight, I broke his nose, and recieved a black eye in return. The fight was broken up however, when my chaperone and my father showed up, dragging me away. My chaperone threatened to throw all of them in Southstairs, but Father stopped him. "They're just boys. And all Fiyero wanted was to be a normal ten-year-old boy for once instead of a prince. And if getting into a fight allows him to be normal instead of royal for a day, then I can condone my son for running off. You have to let boys be boys, otherwise they grow up to be spineless men." After that, I came back with my father on every trip."

"And Tersan?"

"I looked, but I never found him again, and it wasn't until I was sent to boarding school that I ran into him again. We were rooming together. First night there, we got into a fight, and it was only after the fight ended that we realized who the other was. When I was removed from the school, Tersan and I promised to keep in touch. We lost contact."

"Then how--"

"I'd heard about this party, and recognized the place, and decided to take you. I didn't know Tersan would be the one hosting the party. So it was a shock to see him again."

"But you've caught up, right? Only, no fighting this time?"

"No fighting this time."

Elphaba smiled at him, before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good. I'm glad." She watched him get up, never letting go of his hand.

"Come on Fae. Up and at 'em." He pulled her to her feet, and led her to the door.

"So, is there anyone else I haven't met that you've been long lost childhood friends with?" She asked.

"Nope."

They joined the fray, allowing themselves to get caught up in the music and alcohol. Elphaba took her regular place at the poker table, carefully listening to the conversation around her. When she took a break, grabbing a shot from a passing tray, she silently sidled up to Tersan and Fiyero, who stood deep in conversation.

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

"That man over there." Fiyero said, nodding towards a man sitting with a group of men who were deep in discussion.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"That's Trism Von Cavlish."

"So?"

"He's the lead lawyer in the City. Always looking out for a cause, and is one of the mains that wants to dispose of the Wizard. He only would have prosecuted you because the Wizard told him to, but he believes in your innocence." Fiyero whispered to her.

_"Really?"_

By then, Detia had joined them, and they'd filled her in.

"So who's gonna go talk to him?"

"One of the girls. If I know Trism, he'll pay attention if the speaker has a bust and a pair of hips." Finally, Elphaba handed her glass to Fiyero, and stalked towards him.

"Mr. Cavlish?"

Trism turned, to see a beautiful green-skinned young woman in front of him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Elphaba Thropp."

"It's nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand. She reached behind her, grabbing a glass off a passing tray.

"I was wondering if we could tallk in private?"

Nodding, he led her to a far corner, where the two sat talking quietly. The others watched as Elphaba settled in his lap- as if she climbed into every guy's lap that she talked to. Soon, she began flirting with him.

Tersan looked at the others.

"What the hell is she doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas and lizziemagic for reviewing 17.**

Elphaba's laugh rang through the room.

Fiyero, Tersan and Detia gathered at one of the tables, watching Elphaba flirt with Trism. Trism had his back to them, and Elphaba watched the three, her eyes locking with Fiyero's.

She and Trism talked quietly for a few minutes, before Elphaba pulled him closer, kissing him, never taking her eyes off Fiyero. The other three watched as Elphaba deepened the kiss, straddling the lawyer, her long, emerald legs hugging his thighs. Slowly, Trism's hands began wandering from around her waist. It took all Fiyero's self control to keep from ripping the man's arms off.

Soon, Elphaba arched her back, letting out a soft moan.

She kissed him again, deeper, longer, harder. Her hands cupped his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair. He kissed her neck, and she tipped her head back, allowing him better access. His hands tangled in her long black hair, and he tasted the soft flesh of the emerald woman in his arms. Her moans grew to cries of escasty as it continued. Soon, others in the room stopped dancing, talking, and drinking to watch the spectical on the other side of the room. The poker game stopped, and even the balls in the billiard room were silenced as they came in to see what was going on in the other room. Everyone saw the green girl and the lawyer, making out in public.

"She's not." Detia said, looking at the guys. Slowly, she turned back to the display in front of her, feeling slightly sick to her stomach.

"She is." Tersan replied, nodding slowly. He chanced a glance at Fiyero, who was biting the inside of his cheek to keep quiet.

Fiyero didn't say anything.

"Oh!" Elphaba's cry of desire rang through the room. The entire time, her gaze never strayed from Fiyero's as if daring him to interrupt her work. Finally, she pulled away, kissing him one last time before breaking apart. "So you'll help?" He nodded, pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket.

"Take it. Anything to bring down that son of a bitch we call a Wizard." He replied, pressing the cash into her hand. She smiled, before tucking the cash into her bra.

"Thank you, Mr. Cavlish."

"You're welcome, Miss Thropp."

Finally, the two broke apart, Trism returning to his group discussion, and Elphaba to Tersan, Fiyero and Detia. Once she reached them, she pulled the wad of cash out of her bra, and placed it in Tersan's hands.

"There. My work here is done." Giving them all a smile, she turned, and returned to her poker game. The party continued until the early hours of the morning. When the four finally went to bed, it was two a.m.

Elphaba looked up from changing into her nightgown, to see Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"So you fucked him? In public? In front of everyone."

She snorted.

"Really Fiyero. Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm worried."

"You don't need to be worried."

"And why not?" He asked, going up to her and taking her in his arms. She kissed him gently, before pulling away.

"I don't need a man to reach orgasm, Fiyero."

"So you faked it?" She smirked, going to the bed.

"Haven't you ever seen _When Manek Met Sarima_?"

"Once or twice. Why?"

"So." She met his eyes.

"You faked orgasm." She snorted at his ridiculousness.

"So what if I did?"

She turned, bending over to grab the book that had fallen between the bed and night stand. Her action gave Fiyero a nice view of her rump, which he examined briefly, before turning back to their conversation as she placed the book on the night stand.

"Wait. Do you fake it when we're---"

She turned to him, a sly smile on her face as she pulled the blankets on the bed back, before reaching out for his hand. He went to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. She went limp, moaning in pleasure as he gently nibbled on her neck, finding the sensitive spot under her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas and StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 18.**

Over the next few days, they went about collecting things they'd need to put their plan into action. On one of the rare days when Elphaba was out, shopping through the market, she was approached by someone draped in a similar black cape.

"You're Tersan's, aren't you?" The person asked, sidling up next to Elphaba as the green woman picked out vegetables at the grocer's. She glanced to the side.

"Who wants to know?" She continued when the person didn't speak. Instead, they grabbed her free hand, and held it, leaning close.

"We'll be waiting on the western side of the tower." And with that, they were gone. Elphaba looked up, seeing the person disappear into the crowd, before turning back to the grocer. She paid for the food, and left, her hand clutched tight, the sharp edges of paper cutting into her skin. When she was in the stairwell leading to the loft, she removed her cape, and set the basket down, before turning to the paper in her hand. Quickly, she unfolded it, revealing a note. After reading it, she grabbed the basket, and hurried upstairs, bursting into the loft.

"Tersan! Tersan!"

"In here!"

Elphaba hurried to the billiard room, seeing Tersan and Fiyero playing a game of pool and talking. Detia was sitting in one of the chairs, watching, a drink in her hand.

"Tersan!" He looked up, seeing the alarm on her face. Setting his cue stick down, he rushed to her; she held the note out. His grey eyes went from her face to the note and back. Slowly, he took it, unfolding it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked softly.

"Someone came up to me. They asked if I was yours."

"Male or female?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Male or female?"

"_I don't know!_ It sounded like a female, but_ I don't know_! They were dressed like me- hood and all." She said, taking her cape off and tossing it on a nearby chair. Her long black hair tumbling down her shoulders, and she tossed her head in a perfect imitation of Glinda.

Fiyero, Detia and Elphaba all gathered around Tersan, reading the note.

_Tersan-_

_I pray to the Unnamed God we've found one of your own. For your own safety, burn this afterwards. _

_Meet us on the roof of the western side of the tower. We have what will be needed for the take down. Bring your own. _

_Tonight. Nine p.m. sharp. _

_You and yours only. _

"'You and yours only'? Who wrote this?" Detia asked. Fiyero shrugged.

"Detia!" The redhead jumped.

"What is it Tersan?"

"Contact everyone. The party's canceled." She nodded, hurrying to the front door.

"Wait, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them we have a prior engagment."

"Wait!" Elphaba called, stopping the redhead. "How do we know this isn't a trap set by someone working for the Wizard?" Elphaba asked, turning on Tersan.

"Fae, your sniffing conspiracy theories again." Fiyero told her.

"I'm _serious_!"

"Because--"

"Because why?"

Tersan looked up at her.

"Because I know the writing."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing 19.**

"What do you mean you know the writing?" Elphaba asked slowly, going to Tersan. He met her eyes.

"I know who wrote this."

The green woman's eyes flicked from his face to the note in his hands and back.

"How?"

"They're friends."

"How?" Elphaba asked again. Sighing, Tersan turned to Fiyero, who was leaning on the pool table.

"Remember that scrabble of kids fighting the day we met?" Slowly, the prince nodded. "Well, the one I'd been fighting before you is Fenvu. Fenvu's younger sister, Denaa was there also. She was probably the one who slipped you the note, Elphaba." Tersan said. "So tonight, at nine. The western side of the Pastorious tower." He looked at the others. "Let's get ready."

Four hours later, they stood on the western side of the Pastorious Tower, waiting for the others to show. Suddenly, a light shone, temporarily blinding them.

"Tersan? Is that you?"

"Yes."

The person got closer, and they saw a young man with thick black hair, and hazel eyes. He was handsome. Very handsome.

"Fenvu. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Tersan."

Introductions were made, and soon, they got to talking about the plot. Elphaba, found herself intrigued by Denaa's chosen method of getting to the top of the building. She'd had Fenvu go up to the tower, and secure a rope, so she could climb up the side.

"Does this thing bungee?" Elphaba asked. Denaa nodded.

"Yep."

Elphaba looked at her. Denaa smiled at her, and joined the others. Once she was alone, Elphaba grabbed the rope and harness, and slunk off to a spot of the railing further in the shadows. She made sure everything was secure, checked the harness, and climbed up. Five minutes later, Elphaba stood balanced on the railing. She looked over her shoulder, making sure the others were distracted, before jumping.

"Now, I think we need--" Tersan started, turning to ask Elphaba's opinion. "She jumped, didn't she?" The others nodded. They rushed to the edge, watching Elphaba go flying towards the ground._ "Elphaba, you idiot!" _

She ignored him. The only thing she heard was the wind rushing in her ears.

"Yeah!" Her scream echoed, she was enjoying herself far too much to care that she might get caught. The others watched, waiting for the impact of skin and bone meeting pavement. It never came. When they looked back, Elphaba was hanging upside down, her long black hair waterfalling below her.

They looked at each other when they heard her voice.

_"Hey! What gives? I had three fucking feet left to go! I got jipped!"_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing 20.**

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun__  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

Fiyero watched the cards fly back and forth between his lover's hands. They'd returned to the Corn Exchange, Fenvu and Denaa in tow. Now, they sat talking- or, Fenvu, Tersan, and Fiyero- sat talking. Detia, Denaa, and Elphaba were sitting at the poker table, playing a game.

"How long have you known Tersan?" Denaa asked. Detia and Elphaba looked at each other. Detia was the first to speak.

"We're.....old friends."

"Lovers?" Denaa asked. The other girl looked at Elphaba, who shifted her eyes to her cards.

"If you must know, yes."

Denaa nodded. "And, what about you?"

Elphaba met her eyes.

"Four years. I'm with Fiyero, and Tersan and Fiyero are childhood friends. He introduced me to him at a party here four years ago. When.....when I....defied the Wizard, Tersan let me stay here." Denaa dropped her cards.

"Wait. _You're_ the Wicked Witch of the West?" Elphaba winced at the title.

"....Yes. I'm.... the Wicked Witch of the West." Denaa nodded.

"Well, how about we get back to our game?" Detia asked, trying to bridge the two. Elphaba set her cards down.

"I don't feel like poker, actually." And she removed herself from the table, slipping into the billiard room. Denaa looked back at Detia.

"I didn't mean--"

"I know. But, Elphaba's.....sensitive about her visit with the Wizard."

Twenty minutes later, Denaa leaned against the doorjam of the billard room. Elphaba was playing a game of pool, a shot glass balanced on the edge of the table, her long black hair pulled back in a messy bun. She was dressed in only her bra and underwear; the loft having gotten too hot, she'd removed her clothes, preferring to play in her undergarments than swelter in the heat. An unlit cigarette was tucked behind her ear, and Denaa saw what looked like a crescent moon on her left shoulder. Her black conical hat was perched on her head, and she looked up, seeing Denaa in the doorway, before returning to her game.

"I'm sorry."

The green girl didn't say anything. She just glanced at the girl, before returning to her game. Sighing, Denaa walked into the room, and leaned against the table.

"I mean it. I'm sorry, Elphaba. I didn't know."

Instead of replying, she shot, before straightening, and downing her shot. Then, she went to the whiskey bottle that sat on the small end table, and poured herself another shot, sipping it. She watched the woman for a minute, before going back to the table and setting her glass on the edge; she leaned over, lined the balls up, and shot. Denaa sighed.

"Why both--"

"What's your relationship to Fenvu?" Denaa stopped, turning back to see the woman standing, her hands wrapped around the pool cue, waiting for a reply. She returned to the table.

"Why do you care?"

Elphaba shrugged, leaned her cue against the table, picked up her shot glass, then pulled the cigarette out from behind her ear, and sat in the chair near the end table, setting the glass on the table. She stuck the cigarette between her lips, and picked up a lighter, lighting it. She inhaled briefly, before removing the cigarette and looking at the girl, a plume of smoke escaping her slightly open lips. She tossed her legs over the arm of the chair, and eyed the other woman. Cocking her head to the side, she asked,

"Just curious. Aren't I allowed to ask a question?"

Then, she brought the cigarette to her lips, took another drag, and and then removed it, blowing out another plume of smoke. Denaa sighed, going to the other side of the table, leaning against it, across from the woman. She looked like a sexier version of the 'Wicked Witch of the West', the conical hat really set it off. She watched the girl for a moment, before asking,

"What's your relationship to Fiyero?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?"

Denaa shrugged.

"Just curious. Aren't I allowed to ask a question?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I'm back! And so is Poker Face....**

**Question: When Harry Met Sally, right?**

**Answer: Yep. One of my favorite movies....Meg Ryan is one of my favorite actresses.....**

**Thanks to ShortieJMW for reviewing 1 thru 21 and lizziemagic, kiltedwonder, Rohain Tahquil, and jenfalovesjaffas for reviewing 21. **

"Why do you want to know about my relationship to Fiyero? Are you planning on stealing him? Because if you are, you have to get rid of _me_ first." Elphaba replied, taking another drag on her cigarette.

Denaa snorted.

"I'm not going to steal him. I don't want him. You're welcome to keep him. I'm just curious is all." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good. Because he's mine. You keep your little burglar mitts _away_ from my husband!" Elphaba snapped, getting up.

"Husband? You mean you two are married? I thought you were lovers."

"That's none of your business." Elphaba growled, moving until the two women were nose-to-nose.

"I'm just curious." Elphaba eyed her for a moment, before turning and leaving the billiard room. Fiyero looked up from the book he was reading to see his girlfriend come over to him.

"Fae? What's wrong?" She sat down next to him, and then noticed Denaa standing in the doorway. Instantly, she removed his book, and placed herself in his lap.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you. And....it's far too warm in here to be wearing clothes, don't you think?" She whispered, before climbing off his lap, and reaching out to take his hand. He joined her, and she pulled him back towards their bedroom.

When they passed Denaa, Elphaba met her gaze.

_He's mine. Keep away, or I'll kick your scrawny little ass._

Once they made it to their bedroom, Elphaba closed and locked the door, before turning back to Fiyero. She went to him, walking him backwards towards the bed, before pushing him onto it and climbing up after. As she settled in his lap, he asked,

"What's going on between you and Denaa?"

She stopped undressing him, and met his eyes.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You just seem....hostile towards her."

She sighed, before meeting his eyes. Then, in one swift move, she'd pushed him onto his back, and leaned down until they were nose-to-nose.

"I think she's been making google eyes at you, and _I don't like it_. You belong to me." She said after a moment, running her fingers through his hair. "Now, is that a problem?"

He met her eyes, before switching places with her. His whisper was soft, as he kissed her,

"Not at all."

She gave in to their pleasure, allowing him to take her to new heights, and as their passion and desire grew, so did her jealousy....

_Not at all my ass. Denaa's going to wish she'd never been born...and if I catch her anywhere near you, I'll kill her myself...._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short...**

**Question: Would it be safe to say Fiyero is a tad bit confused?**

**Answer: yes**

**Thanks to Rohain Tahquil, lizziemagic, ShortieJMW, kiltedwonder, and StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 22.**

Later on, they lay in each others' arms, content to be in each others' embraces. As Elphaba drew small circles on Fiyero's back, she said,

"Yero? Have you ever considered how our futures would have turned out if I'd accepted the position with the Wizard?"

"I used to. But why are you bringing this up, Fae?" He asked, kissing her neck hungrily. She shrugged, digging her nails into his back as his hands moved down her sides, before slipping between her legs. She moaned as he parted her thighs, and cried out, backing away to sit up against the headboard of their bed to give him better access as he entered her. As he moved to capture her lips in his, she gently pushed him away to look into his eyes.

"Because."

She let him kiss her again, before his lips returned to her neck, and moved lower. As he gently kissed her breasts, she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Because why?"

When he returned his lips to hers, she pushed him away again, holding his gaze.

"Because I want to know. Is that a problem?" He sighed.

"Fae, not now. Please. You're too riled up. "

"I'm serious, Yero."

"So am I. You need to relax. And what better way than..." He trailed off kissing her again, before moving his lips to the space below her ear. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she shuddered in pleasure. For a moment, it looked like Fiyero would get his wish....

Nope.

"No, Yero. I mean it. _I'm serious_." She said, breaking his spell and pushing him away. He groaned. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" He asked, deciding to humor her.

"Have you ever considered how our futures would have changed if I'd accepted the Wizard's position or gone back to Shiz?" Sighing, he looked at her.

"Fae...I did nothing but think about what our future would have been like if you'd done either of those. For three years I thought about you. I did nothing but think and worry. Even with Tersan looking after you, I worried." She cupped his face in her hand, tears coming to her eyes. "Fae please, I spent three years of my life worrying about you. Now that I've found you..."

"Shh. Hush. No more worrying, Yero. No more." She whispered, kissing him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: why is she dwelling on what might have been?**

**Answer: answer is in this chapter**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs, ShortieJMW, lizziemagic, and Rohain Tahquil for reviewing 23**

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to the feel of Fiyero's fingers running through her hair.

"So, still thinking?"

She shrugged.

"Not much. I just...keep thinking that we'd have a couple kids by now if I'd stayed." He chuckled.

"Focus on now, Fae. Not then. Now."

Soon, they got dressed and went to the kitchen, to see Tersan, Denaa, and Detia at the table, talking.

"Morning." Elphaba said, going to pour herself a cup of coffee. She joined them all soon, placing herself in Fiyero's lap and glaring at Denaa. Soon, the other's joined them, and the talk turned to their plan. "So, when--"

"When did you and Fiyero get married?" Everyone looked at Denaa in shock. Tersan turned back to his friends.

"Wait, back up, Yero, you and Elphaba got married? Without telling us?" Tersan asked. Fiyero didn't say anything, just turned to the woman perched on his lap.

"Fae?" Sighing, she set her cup down.

"We aren't married."

"Then why did you say that you were?" Denaa accused. Elphaba glared at her, before turning back to Fiyero.

"Because...I consider us married. Maybe not in legal name, but in body and soul." Gently, she kissed him, before pulling away and glaring at her rival. _"You got a problem with that?"_

Denaa raised her hands in surrender.

"It's your fuckin' life. Not mine." She got up, going to the kitchen. As she passed the couple, she reached out, squeezing Fiyero's shoulder. Instantly, Elphaba's envy sparked.

She was _far _too close...

"Keep away from him." She warned. Denaa glared back at her.

_Not on your life. I'll keep away from him over my dead body._

Elphaba's eyes sparked.

_That can be arranged._

After breakfast, they went around preparing for the upcoming party. So it was as Elphaba and Denaa were in the billiard room that chaos broke out. Everything seemed to go relatively fine, until screaming and the sound of shattering glass broke the calm.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: i wonder if she's pregnant and is just trying to find a way to tell him?**

**Answer: I'm not telling. You'll have to read for yourself.**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs, fluffycheer, lizziemagic, and ShortieJMW for reviewing 24.**

Quickly, everyone rushed from their respective rooms to the billiard room. Detia skidded to a stop in the doorway, causing Fiyero and Tersan to slam into her. In front of them, lay a broken lamp. The girls, were no where to be seen....

....that is until Denaa scrambled onto the billiard table.

_"Keep away from me!"_

_"Keep your hands off Fiyero, and I will!"_ In the blink of an eye, Denaa was on the billiard table, and then she was on the floor, Elphaba on top of her, attempting to strangle her to death. Both girls were bruised and bloody, and Denaa had several scratches on her cheeks. Finally, Tersan and Fiyero were able to push past Detia and separate the girls. _"Let go of me!" _

Elphaba struggled, attempting to break free of Fiyero's grip, but he held strong.

_"He's not yours! He doesn't love you! You're nothing but a good lay! A whore! A skanky little whore!" _Elphaba momentarily stopped struggling, too shocked to do anything. But once the words broke through her shock, she wrenched herself from Fiyero's arms and attacked, shoving Denaa hard, until the two landed amid the broken glass.

_"You keep your fucking mouth shut, you bitch!" _Elphaba screamed, banging Denaa's head against the floor. Blindly, Denaa reached out, searching for something to hit Elphaba with, and instead, grabbed a huge piece of broken glass. Seeing an opening, she reached up, slashing Elphaba's cheeks and throat.

In this time, Tersan and Fiyero had been attempting to pull the two apart, and when Denaa slashed Elphaba, Fiyero grabbed his lover and yanked her off of the other girl. Tersan grabbed Denaa, hoisted her to her feet, and wrenched the glass out of her hand. Quickly, Detia picked it up, tossing it in the trash.

_"THAT'S ENOUGH!" _The two girls stopped struggling, and turned to look at Fiyero. "I can't believe you two! You're both acting like children! We're supposed to be allies, and instead, you're acting like..... rivals! You're not supposed to try to kill each other! Denaa, there is _nothing_ going on between us, there has _never _been anything between us, there _never will _be anything between us! So give it up!" Denaa seemed to deflate slightly, and Elphaba couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her throat.

_"And you!" _The smile she wore evaporated when Fiyero spun on her. _"I've never been so ashamed of you in my entire life! You're supposed to be an adult, yet you're acting like a rotten child! You make me sick! Fae, I love you, I really do, but as of now, there is nothing between us, you hear? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Now, until we finish what we started, nothing is going to happen between us! And if you keep acting like this, nothing is going to happen between us- EVER!" _Elphaba swallowed hard, attempting to hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes. Shooting both women a disgusted glance, he left to get supplies, leaving the other four in the billiard room.

After the mess and the girls were cleaned up, Elphaba slipped into the living room. She curled up behind the poker table, and silently shuffled the cards.

"Elphaba?" She didn't look up. "Elphaba, are you okay?" Only when Detia sat next to her, did she look up, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Slowly, Elphaba took a shaky breath and set the cards down.

"Detia..."

"What is it, Elphaba?"

"I... I'm _pregnant_."

Detia started, shocked by her friend's news.

"What? How can you be pregnant? Never mind the how... who... is it... is it Yero's?" She asked quickly, looking around to make sure they were alone. Elphaba nodded. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I tried. This morning before breakfast. But he... he just brushed it off, saying that.... that we need to 'focus on now, Fae. Not then. Now.' I tried, Detia, I really did, but when Denaa.... when she.... I couldn't... I couldn't control myself. She was... she was moving in on the father of my baby and.... and I... I lost it. And now....a.... according to Yero, we're never going to be together, and he's never going to know about the baby.... he's never going to hold our baby.... he's never going to meet his son..."

"How long have you known?" Detia asked, gently rubbing her friend's back.

"I'm...s... six weeks." Elphaba replied, wiping her cheeks. "It's just starting to grow.... I.... I can feel it _growing_.... _inside_ me.... at first... at first I didn't want to believe it.... but.... when the fortune teller said..."

"Fortune teller? What fortune teller? Who was she? What was her name?"

"I don't know. Some.... old, sagging, withering crone named Yackle..... she looked... p... part beast.... she said that.... that this baby would be born in the midst of a war.... that... it possesses the blood of Vinkun tribesmen.... that it... it was the child of powerful magic..... of K... Kumbric magic.... she said that my baby might never meet his father...."

"Oh Elphaba..." She wrapped her friend in a hug, as the girl burst into sobs.

"I can't lose this baby, Detia! If I lose Yero, this baby will be all I have left of him! He has to meet our baby.... he has to meet our son...."

"Son? What son?"

The girls looked up, to see Fiyero in the living room.

"What's going on?" Tersan and Denaa entered from the other room, startled by Elphaba's words.

"Elphaba, answer me. What son?" She looked at Fiyero, and slowly, moved out from behind the table, going towards him. One hand went to her abdomen, while the other reached out to grasp his wrist.

"Yackle said we're having a son. Yero, I.... we're... we're...."

"Is it mine?"

"What?" The question caught her off guard.

"Is. It. Mine?" She nodded.

"Yes." He sighed, and met her eyes.

"How long..."

"Six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Another nod.

"I'm sorry. I tried telling you last night, but..." He pulled away from her.

"You kept this from me."

"I never meant to hide this from you!"

"So what, you were just going to wait until you were too far along, and then tell me? 'Oh, by the way, Fiyero, I'm pregnant.' That's great, Fae. Just great."

"I didn't mean that! I'd never keep a secret like this from you!"

He scoffed.

"Of course you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't!"

Shaking his head, he stalked to the door. Before he left to clear his head, he turned back to her, his words cutting like a knife.

"You're full of secrets, aren't you, Fae?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Yero's not happy?!?!?**

**Answer:.... no.....**

**Thanks to Rohain Tahquil and lizziemagic for reviewing 25.**

_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(She's got to love nobody)_  
_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No he can't read my poker face_  
_(She's got to love nobody)_

She jumped, and turned, to see Detia behind her.

"Go after him. You said it yourself, Elphaba, you can't lose him. Don't let him get away." After a moment, she nodded, grabbed her cloak and gloves, and fled, hurrying to catch up with him. She followed, keeping a safe distance. Quickly, she ducked into an alley, and continued down the side passages, before coming to a bar- The Wilted Rose.

Named for the wife of a General who died fighting the Scrow in the sixth century, The Wilted Rose held the reputation of bars and taverns that mythical pirates would frequent. Silently, she slipped inside, and quickly scanned for Fiyero. She found him at the poker table, a plume of cigarette smoke circling his head like a wreath of flowers. Slowly, she sidled over to the table, and gently, ran a gloved hand over his shoulder and down his chest.

"Go away, Fae."

"No." He sighed in annoyance as she leaned down, pressing a kiss to his ear. Aggrivated, he threw his cards down and got up, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the back door, into the back alley. Quickly and angrily, he shoved her up against the wall, pinning her to the cold, grimy brick.

"_What do you want_?" He growled, cigarette smoke flitting from between his lips. She took a deep breath, chills of excitement racing up her spine at the danger in his voice.

"I want to talk. About us. About this baby. _Our _baby."

He met her eyes.

"What baby?" Then, he pulled away, and turned to head back into the bar.

"_'What baby?' How about the baby I have growing inside of me, Yero? That little human being you and I created together! The baby that I can feel forming and growing inside me as we speak! That baby! Our son!" _

He turned back to her, slowly, moved towards her. Frightened for the first time in her life, she backed up, until she was against the brick. He pinned her up against the wall again, until they were flush against each other. Her breath came in quick, terrified gasps- she'd been struck before, but never by the man she loved. Silent, he leaned down, his breath hot against her ear. The smell of whiskey and cigarettes caused her heart to race, and she slid her hips against his, suddenly no longer afraid.

"How do you know it's mine?"

She met his eyes when he pulled away.

"How could it not be?" She replied, pulling him to her.

She leaned forward for a kiss, but pulled away, afraid he'd strike her. When he did nothing, she tentatively captured his lips in a kiss, that soon turned into searing, white hot passion. He pulled her close, pressing his hips to hers. She moved them both away from the wall, but he quickly, moved them back, holding her against the wall as he kissed her.

The hood of her cloak fell, revealing her long, thick raven hair. Hungrily, he kissed her neck, sucking on the soft flesh, as her fingers tangled in his hair. Her eyes rolled back, as her heart began to pound. His hands slid up her sides, along her arms, until they pinned her to the wall, fingers lacing through hers. She moaned softly, allowing a smile to come to his features. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, noticing that she was absolutely, completely, drunk.

She never broke his gaze, and reached up, running her fingers along the stubble on his cheek. It was rough, yet somehow felt gentle, and the feel of it against her skin made her throb with desire. Gently, she kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip, causing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. In one swift move, he pulled her away from the wall and walked her back towards the bar door. They stopped in the middle of the alley, and he laid a hand on her stomach.

"You _swear _it's mine?" He whispered, his voice gruff.

"Yours and only yours." She replied. He kissed her again, deeply. "How can you say there's nothing between us, Yero? When you feel this as much as I do. You know it. You'd never be able to deny me.... anything."

He looked down at her, and gently, touched her cheek.

"You're poison, you know that? Sweet, deadly poison." He whispered, kissing the shell of her ear. She gasped. "And I'm addicted to you." Her eyes rolled back, and she breathed,

"Control your poison babe.... roses have thorns, they say." He smiled softly at her, and gently thumbed her lower lip.

"That's all too true. My poisoned rose." When they broke the kiss, she pressed her forehead to his, and whispered,

"You're drunk." He chuckled softly.

"You just noticed?" She nodded.

"I love it when you're drunk. You're absolutely wild."

"Really? I thought you'd be afraid of me." She shook her head.

"No. You scare me, but you wouldn't hurt me. You'd never hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. We created this baby.... you could never hurt something you created, especially something you love." Quickly, he pulled away.

"I don't want you participating in our plan." She looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But Yero-"

"I mean it, Fae. It's too dangerous for you and the baby."

"But-"

_"No!"_

_"Yero, that's not fair! It's my war too! I'm going to take part in it!" _He rounded on her, anger in his eyes, before shoving her against the stone and holding her there.

"When I say I _don't want you participating, Elphaba, I mean I. Don't. Want. You. Participating. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?_" She nodded once, fear in her eyes. He pulled away, releasing her, and turned, to go back inside. "Good. Go back to the Corn Exchange, Elphaba. I'll be back soon. I promise." When she didn't move, he barked, _"NOW!"_

Silent, she did as told.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Fiyero got back to the Corn Exchange not long after Elphaba did, like he said he would. Dinner was quiet, the news of Elphaba's pregnancy still fresh in everyone's minds. After dinner, both Elphaba and Fiyero retired early. Well, Elphaba did. Fiyero spent time in the billiard room, playing a game of pool, a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass as his constant companions. Once his game was over, he slipped into their bedroom, to find her sitting on the edge of their bed, her hands resting gently on her abdomen.

"You can touch me, Yero Just because I'm carrying your child, doesn't mean I'll break." He moved towards her, and she stood, turning to him. He eyes roamed over her, taking her small body in with lust. Then, in two steps, he was in front of her, gathered her too him, and kissed her violently. Their lips crashed, drinking each other in. When he finally released her,

"I mean it Fae. I don't want you participating. It's too dangerous. I won't have you or the baby at risk." She sighed, and pulled away.

"Yero-"

"I mean it, Fae."

"But-"

"You're my wife. I won't have you get hurt."

Startled, she stumbled back.

_"Your wife?" _He nodded, and leaned down to kiss her, when she shoved him away. _"This afternoon, I wasn't anything to you, and suddenly I'm your wife?!"_

_"You're carrying my child-"_

_"Just because I'm carrying your child, doesn't mean I belong to you!"_ She cried, shoving past him and leaving their room. He groaned, and followed.

_"You already said you considered us married!"_ She turned on him.

_"Yes, and I still do, but Yero-"_

"What's going on?" The turned, to see Detia, Denaa, and Tersan in the doorway to the billiard room.

_"It's Yero!"_ Elphaba cried, pointing to her lover. _"As soon as I announced my pregnancy, he decided that he owns me!"_

_"I didn't say that!"_

_"You just did!"_

_"Well you took it wrong!"_

_"How was I supposed to take it?!"_

The other three listened to the arguement, too stunned for words as the couple snapped at each other, each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, Elphaba rushed at him, and began furiously beating him.

_"I hate you! You son of a bitch! I hate you!" _After a few more quick punches, she fled back to their room, slamming the door, leaving the other four in the billiard room.

"I take it she's a little emotional." Tersan said, breaking the silence. Slowly, the other three turned to look at him.

Later that night, Elphaba awoke to find herself alone in their bed. Silent, she slipped from the room, making her way through the loft to the kitchen. As her eyes ajusted, she caught sight of a figure sitting on the fire escape outside the window. Slowly, silently, she went to the window, pushed it up, and crawled through, joining him.

"I'm sorry." He ignored her, and removed the cigarette from between his lips, blowing smoke into the air. "I... got a little emotional."

"You think?" He asked, scoffing softly. She chuckled, a small smile coming to her face.

"Okay, a _lot_ emotional. I just-" She sighed, and sat down next to him. He waited, and when she didn't continue, he held the cigarette out to her, which she gratefully took. They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the stars and smoking, before Fiyero spoke.

"You really have my baby growing inside you, don't you?" She nodded, taking a drag on the cigarette. "It just.... doesn't seem real. We were so careful." She snorted.

"We were anything _but_ careful, Yero." He glared at her, taking the cigarette back. A short tug-of-war over the cigarette followed, before she finally relinquished it.

"You know what I mean. I just- I never thought- a baby. We're having a baby. I- I'm terrified. Truly, honestly terrified. I'm going- I'm going to be a _father_ and I'm absolutely terrified. I never thought- it doesn't seem real."

"But it is." She replied, gently taking the cigarette back.

"It just- it seems like it's some nightmare I can't wake up from." She nodded, understanding. She understood all too well what Yero was talking about- the three years without him was hell on earth. She didn't see how she'd survived. And now, with Yero back in her life and a baby- his baby- growing inside her, it felt like..... like a daydream or a nightterror, to say the least.

"Try feeling it growing inside you. _That's _scary." She replied. He chuckled softly, and laid a hand on her stomach. "Yero-" He didn't remove his hand, and instead, leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, before she curled into his embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head, and held her close, never removing his hand from her stomach.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, Fae, but I love you. I just.... I lost you once, I won't lose you again. It scares me. And with this baby..."

"I know, Yero. It scares me too." She reached down, covering his hand with hers. "But we're together again. And that's all that matters." He chuckled, gently rubbing her stomach, as she looked down at their hands, the beauty of their skin contrasting.

"Us and the baby." She nodded against his chest.

"Us and the baby."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Why is it that almost every other girl on the planet thinks BELLA AND EDWARD are the cutest couple ever?**

**Answer: um... I'm not sure...**

**Thanks to ShortieJMW for reviewing 26 and 27 and Beautifully Tragic Girl, lizziemagic, Issa(dot)wicked17, and Danceronpointe for reviewing 27.**

_"Yero! Yero, the baby's coming!"_

_"Elphaba, you have to calm down." Detia ordered. Elphaba let out a scream, and grabbed Tersan's hand. _

_"Where's Yero? Tersan, where's Yero?" _

_Detia met her eyes. _

_"He's dead, Elphaba. The Wizard's men-" _

_The news shocked her, and she momentarily forgot where she was, but then the pain brought her back to reality. _

_"Push Elphaba, you have to push!" _

_After several strong pushes, the baby arrived. However, no cry was heard, and all Elphaba saw was blood. _

_"What's wrong? Detia, what's wrong? Why isn't it crying? Why isn't my baby crying?" The look in Detia's eyes said it all. _

_"The baby's stillborn, Elphaba." _

_"No! No!"_

"Fae! Fae, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself looking into Fiyero's worry-filled eyes.

"Yero! The baby! The baby-"

"Is fine, sweetheart, but you're not! You need to _calm down_! Calm down, Fae! _Calm down_!" He told her, holding her face in his hands.

"What's going on?" They both looked up to see Tersan, Detia, and Denaa in the doorway. "Is everything all right? We heard screaming?"

"It's okay, it was just Elphaba-"

"Elphaba? Is she all right? Is the baby-"

"The baby's fine. Elphaba's fine. They're both fine. She just... had a nightmare, is all." Fiyero said, looking back at Elphaba, who was too shaken to say anything. Once they were sure everything was okay, the others returned to bed, and Fiyero lay back down, pulling Elphaba into his arms.

"Yero... the baby... I _lost the baby_... I lost... _you_..."

"Shh. Hush, love. You won't lose the baby, and you won't lose me. I promise."

"But... but... so... so much... so much blood... you... in my arms..."

"Hush, Fae. Hush. It's okay. You're okay. We're okay." Soon, the rhythmic sound of his voice and the feel of his hand on her back soothed her to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke to find herself alone in their bedroom. As she slowly sat up, the door opened, and Fiyero slipped into the room. He joined her on the bed and took her chin in his hand.

"Good, you're up." He handed her a cup of tea, and watched as she sipped it. "You okay?" She nodded. "Good." Gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed in her scent. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her cloak and pulled it on, before grabbing his hand and leading him through the loft.

"We have an errand to run. We'll be back in an hour or so."

Detia watched, before glancing back to make sure Tersan wasn't around- and he wasn't, since he was out.

"Okay." Once they were out of the loft, Elphaba pulled him along behind her, silent.

"Fae, where are we going?"

"We're going to Yackle."

"The fortune teller?" She nodded.

"And we're going back _why_?"

"So we can find out what my dream means."

She led him several blocks, and then turned down an alley before leading him into an abandoned building, through a series of small rooms, before stopping at an old, warped door. After knocking twice, she opened it, grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside. The room was dark, except for a lone candle, sitting on a table. And at the table, sat a woman- or, what looked like a woman. She looked part-human part-corpse to Fiyero.

"So, young greenie is back, is she? And she's brought her prince."

Fiyero met her eyes.

"How-" Elphaba didn't respond, instead, she moved towards the crone, pulling Fiyero along.

"Want to know about the vision you had, do you, Greenie?" Elphaba licked her lips, and sat down in the chair across from the crone, as Fiyero took the chair next to Elphaba's. "You're worried that your prince and the baby will die." Elphaba didn't say anything, she just took a deep breath. The crone held her hand out, and swallowing her fear, Elphaba laid her hand down, palm up. The she-wolf grabbed her hand, and began to study it, going over the life line, the love line, as Fiyero watched, fear churning in his stomach.

After several moments, he turned to Elphaba. "Fae-"

"Blood fills your future."

"The Wizard-"

"This, is your blood. And the blood of your prince too."

"The... the baby." She choked out. Yackle met her eyes.

"Perhaps." After watching the crone, Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand, stood, and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Fae. She's not telling us anything useful. She's nothing but a fraud."

They started towards the door, when Yackle's words caused them pause.

"Two bloods will spill for you, Greenie. The blood of a Vinkun tribesman, and the blood of a mixed-race." Slowly, Elphaba turned back to the crone.

"Yero's? And my baby's?" She asked, her hands going protectively to her stomach. She took several deep breaths, locking eyes with the woman. "I'm going to lose my baby?" Slowly, the crone got to her feet and slithered towards her, laying one long, jagged nail against Elphaba's cheek.

"It's not for me to decide." She ran her nail down Elphaba's cheek, drawing blood. "Mixed-race may not live to see the first year." Elphaba's blood ran cold, and forcefully, Fiyero tugged her hand, removing her from the crone's presence.

"Come on, Fae."

As they left, Yackle's words followed,

"Two bloods will spill for you, Greenie. Two bloods will spill for you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Is it a special type of water, or something other then water in the shower?**

**Answer: um... **

**A/N: Sorry, everyone, I accidentally uploaded the wrong document- it had scenes that I'm working on. HERE is the correct chapter.**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, lizziemagic, ShortieJMW, and So Anyway for reviewing 28 and to Meranda Gaea Etraud for reviewing 7 and 28, and Erik's Stalker for reviewing 14.**

"Do you think what she said was true?"

"What do you mean?"

Slowly, she looked down at her stomach, gently placing a hand over her abdomen to protect the child that was forming. Then, she looked up at him.

"That... that we'll lose our baby."

He shook his head and took her hand.

"I don't think so."

"But Yero-"

Finally, he stopped and turned to her. "Fae, she's a _fraud._ She makes phony predictions for a living, it's nothing but lies. That's all it is, Fae." Then, to prove his point, he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her gently. Slowly, her eyes closed and she reached up to cradle his neck. When he slowly pulled away, he whispered, "Nothing but made up stories, Fae. The 'prediction' isn't real. We are. This baby is. But not that. Okay?" She bit her lip, and after a moment, nodded.

"Okay."

He smiled at her before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stood in the middle of the street, arms around each other, foreheads pressed together, lost in each others' eyes. Time seemed to slow and all motion stopped, except for their breathing, the beating of their hearts and the growing of their child. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and reaching down to play with the buttons on his shirt. He held her close, telling himself that she was here, that she was safe, that what Yackle had said was nothing but an elaborate lie, a fib to scare the woman in his arms.

She wrapped her arms tight around him, allowing him to comfort her, to dispell the lies Yackle had spun, to protect her and the unborn child she carried from harm. She buried her face in his sturdy shoulder, letting herself relax, letting him hold not only her, but the baby forming inside her, close. She breathed in his scent, her heart jumping into her throat at the familiar scent of her lover.

Time halted, but neither noticed. She buried her face deeper in his shoulder, trying hard to forget Yackle's words. The steady heartbeat of the man who held her sounded in her ear, and she choked out a sob, feeling his arms tighten. Eventually, he pulled away and stared into her eyes; breaking contact quickly, he leaned down and captured her lips in his in a tender kiss. Her eyes closed, letting her sink deep into the taste of his kiss; so deep, that when he pulled away, it shocked her back into reality.

"Come on." Taking her hand, he tugged gently, until she decided to follow, and fell into step beside him.

Once they returned to the Corn Exchange, he removed her cloak, tossed it over the back of a chair, and slipped past her, gently running a hand over her belly and kissing her hair before disappearing into the kitchen. "Tersan! What have you found out?"

Elphaba, meanwhile, seemed lost in thought, unable to remove Yackle's horrifying prediction from her head. Out of habit, she snatched up the cigarettes sitting on the table, and rushed off to their bedroom, closing the door behind her before lighting one, taking a quick drag before exhaling.

"You shouldn't be smoking." Slowly, mechanically, she turned to see Detia leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over her chest. "It's not good for you or the baby." Elphaba didn't reply, the only form of an answer Detia got was a shrug from the green girl. "Fine. Be that way. But don't come crying to me when your baby's stillborn." And with that, she left, heading to the kitchen.

She lay there silent, one hand on her belly, Yackle's words running circles in her head.

_"Two bloods will spill for you."_

"Fae-"

Silent, she turned her head to see him near the bed, and at her soft cry, he joined her, laying to face her.

"What do we do, Yero?"

"We can pretend it never happened." He suggested, half-heartedly.

She met his eyes.

"Tell that to our baby. It can't stop growing, forming, becoming more like you with every passing day. We can pretend, but eventually it's going to be hard to ignore, Yero." He nodded and kissed her.

"Are you all right, love?" He whispered, reaching out and gently rubbing his hand over her tummy. She covered his hand with hers and sniffled.

"I can feel it. I can feel it growing... growing and changing inside me. And... I keep thinking... if Yackle's right... I won't get to hold him... _you won't get to see your son..."_

"Shh. Shh, love, shh." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, as she buried her face in his chest and burst into tears. Gently, he stroked her hair until her sobs subsided, and she tilted her head to look up at him.

"_You heard her, Yero_. Two kinds of blood will spill for me. Yours and our baby's."

"We don't know that, Fae." He replied, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

"_Yes we do_." She answered, resting her head on his chest. "The blood of a Vinkun tribesman, and the blood of a mixed-race. You're a Vinkun tribesman, and our baby is a mixed-race. I'm going to lose both of you."

He sighed, and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise you, love, you won't lose us. Either of us." She snuggled close, hoping with all her might that he was right.


End file.
